The Wild Boar
by Bill K
Summary: Queen Serenity and the Senshi encounter a mythological being determined to destroy everything in its path and who responds neither to love or to force.
1. A New Start

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 1: "A New Start"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2017 by Naoko Takeuchi and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2017 by Bill K.

* * *

She had tried to keep what was happening out of the public eye. Queen Serenity was releasing Yoshiki Morobishi from Fuchu Prison and she didn't want the act to become a public spectacle for Morobishi's sake. Endymion was with her, as was Sailor Mars, Police Chief Sakurada, Prison Warden Kuroda, Morobishi's wife Shiho and their teenage son.

Unfortunately the every movement of the King and Queen of Japan was front page news. Despite her attempts at discretion, the press were waiting for the Royal Couple at Fuchu. Sakurada had to call in a squad of police to keep the throngs of reporters back.

"So you are a woman of your word, Serenity-Hime," Yoshiki Morobishi commented as the contingent walked down the hall of the prison to the front gate. "I find that - - encouraging."

"Don't give me the credit, Morobishi-San," Serenity smiled. "You took the step. You decided to stop being someone dedicated to violence and oppression."

"You left me little choice," Morobishi replied. "When the alternatives are embracing peace or incarceration, only the fool chooses the latter." He glanced over to his wife. "Although I was helped to see that wisdom by my wife. She deserves as much credit."

"Maybe more," Serenity shrugged.

While they walked, Endymion eased over to Mars.

"What are you seeing?" he asked the Senshi.

"He's sincere," Mars replied in a low tone. "It's not a step he's truly confident he can succeed at, but he figures it's his best alternative at the moment, just like he said."

"So there's a chance he could backslide?"

"I'm sure there is," Mars said. "But he's determined to give this his best shot. I think he's seen the future in Serenity and he doesn't want to be run over by it."

The contingent stopped at a guard's station just beyond the main gate. The Warden asked for and received a manila envelope from the guard, then walked over to Morobishi. Warden Kuroda was a rough-looking former police officer who seemed to expect the worst from everybody. As he approached Morobishi, his mistrust and disgust for the man was clear in his expression.

"By executive commutation," Kuroda said, handing the manila envelope to the inmate, "Prisoner Yoshiki Morobishi is from this moment no longer a prisoner of the Japanese Penal System and is a free man. Take this second chance you've been given and live your life right."

"I plan to," Morobishi replied, taking the envelope and the Warden's scorn unflinchingly. He turned to Serenity. "Your road will not be a smooth one in the coming years, Serenity-Hime. If you should need whatever small assistance I may grant you, please don't hesitate to ask. My family and I are in your debt."

"I'd rather you be my friend," Serenity said, grasping his hands. "Friends don't worry about fulfilling obligations. Friends help because it's what friends do."

Morobishi grinned in spite of himself, perhaps influenced by the words of the Queen, perhaps by her aura.

"As you wish," Morobishi nodded. "Although I'm not certain how my wife will feel about someone as beautiful as you being my friend." After taking in Serenity's modest grin, he glanced at Shiho and got cynicism instead.

They all exited the prison, and were immediately set upon by the press. Endymion read a prepared statement, outlining how the Royal Family no longer considered the Morobishi Clan a threat to public safety. He took no questions. The Morobishis got into a family-owned limousine and drove off. Chief Sakurada recognized the driver as Yonata Sato, a high-ranking Morobishi Clan member. She watched them drive away, then glanced over to the Royal Family getting into their limousine.

The Chief silently prayed Queen Serenity was right about this.

* * *

Moriko Iwabuki sat in a lotus position just outside the walls of the Crystal Palace, near the main entrance. The fox spirit, maintaining the appearance of Rei Hino's eighty-five year old great grandmother so as not to alarm anyone, would obsessively toss stones onto the ground just before her, oblivious to the stares she received from both the visitors to the palace and from the guards at the gate. With her gray hair pulled back from her withered face and her kimono hanging loosely on her slim frame, more than one onlooker got the fleeting impression of some imaginary creature from the scary myths of the past, in spite of Moriko's intentions.

Venturing out from the palace, Luna walked up to Moriko with a curious look. The cat's tail was straight up and she sniffed the air as she approached. The woman ignored her and continued to lightly toss stones before her. Finally it became too much for the cat.

"Um," Luna ventured, "excuse me, Obaa-San, but are you quite comfortable sitting on the ground?"

"It will be sufficient for what I am doing," Moriko replied with calm assurance.

"It's not a bit damp for you, is it?" Luna persisted. "It seems to me that there's still a bit of a chill in the ground. I wouldn't want you catch cold, and I'm certain Rei wouldn't, either."

"Your concern for me is appreciated," Moriko assured the cat as the guards at the gate looked on. "But I am quite well. You need not worry. I am much more hearty than my appearance would lead you to believe."

The cat inhaled, then exhaled with more frustration than she wanted to let on.

"If it isn't an intrusion," Luna asked, unwilling to drop the subject, "might I ask precisely what you are doing?"

Moriko smiled at some unspoken joke.

"It is a divination spell," the old woman replied gently. "I look through the eyes of Great Ikari to see if there is a threat to this hearth."

"Indeed?"

She turned to the cat. "I am Kitsune-zenko. For those who have invited me into their home to share their food and their hearth, I offer in return protection from those who would harm them. And since one of those in this hearth is my great-granddaughter, I am doubly compelled to offer such protection. Great Ikari would think less of me should I not." She scooped up the stones in her hand. "And so would I."

"And these stones allow you to see the future?" Luna queried.

"Yes," Moriko replied. "Not actual events. They give me - - codes, for lack of a better word - - that I interpret to gain hints into the future. I am not as powerful a seer as Rei-Chan. But Great Ikari grants me some small ability, praise be to her kindness and wisdom."

"Yes," Luna replied. "While your efforts are appreciated, is it quite necessary for you to do that here? You're causing a bit of a spectacle for the guards and visitors."

"Why? I do no harm," Moriko replied. "If my efforts can provide someone with a bit of entertainment, looking at the 'foolish old woman' practicing her ancient superstitions, I accept it. If my actions cause others to be suspicious or intimidated, I cannot help that. How I appear to others is often as much an illusion created by their minds as by my powers. I have learned over the years not to concern myself with the perceptions of others, particularly when my actions are important."

"I'm only concerned that your performing this ritual might reflect badly upon the crown," Luna argued.

In answer, Moriko gestured to farther down the gate. Gathered at the east end of the gate were six people in white robes, alternately bowing and chanting. They were members of the small but growing cult in Tokyo that saw Queen Serenity as a god walking upon Earth and they were there, as they were nearly every day, to worship her.

"Yes, well," sighed Luna, "some people can't be reasoned with."

Moriko smiled impishly and tossed the stones onto the ground again. This time, though, she seized up. The woman stopped, staring at the stones she'd just thrown down onto the ground before her. Luna noticed her expression of sudden unease. The cat glanced down at the stones, but they just looked like smooth ovals of onyx, garnet, opal and aventurine. Though she saw nothing, a glance back at Moriko told her that the fox spirit saw more. The woman absently stroked an ornate necklace she wore, three jade ovals in lavish silver settings.

"Is something amiss?" Luna asked.

Moriko responded by scooping up the stones and then pushing to her feet from the lotus position, a maneuver performed far more smoothly than her ancient appearance suggested. She turned for the palace, but Luna jumped in front of her.

"Did you see something?" Luna asked. "Something His and Her Majesties should know about?"

"Nothing definite," Moriko admitted. "I must consult with my great-granddaughter." The woman was about to enter the palace, but stopped and turned back to Luna. "I would recommend that everyone be alert for the next week or two. The shadow may pass without descending upon us. But it's good to be cautious."

Moriko went back inside. Luna thought for a moment, then raced in as well to consult with Artemis.

* * *

Artemis strolled into the quarters he shared with Minako Aino. The cat had just come from a consultation with Luna, who had relayed Moriko's premonition. Though they'd both checked every monitor available to them, neither feline could find any indication of impending trouble. The cat was tired and longed to find a warm corner to curl up in, but he knew the odds of that were slim. For Minako was a night person and she was psychologically incapable of passing the time alone. And, unless there was Senshi business (which there wasn't), a film or recording to promote (there wasn't), a script to learn (there wasn't), or a new man in her life (there wasn't), the task of partnering with Minako often fell to him.

But he found Minako curled up on the sofa, absently staring at a letter in her hand. This was unusual for Minako; the fact that he'd been in the room for ten seconds and she hadn't spoken to him was just as unusual. The cat's tail twitched out of curiosity. Padding over, he leaped up onto the sofa.

"Bad news, Mina?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Minako replied after a moment, just then realizing that someone was addressing her. "Oh. No. Good news, in fact." She took a few moments more to stare at the missive, which Artemis now saw was a printed invitation, and glanced his way. "Remember Hikaru Sorano?"

"Hikaru Sorano," Artemis said, turning the name over in his mind. "Isn't that the girl you palled around with in junior high before you met the Senshi?"

"'Palled around', Fuzzy?" huffed the blonde. "Hikaru was my bestest bud! If it wasn't for her, I would have flunked out of eighth grade! We were like this," and she showed Artemis her first two fingers crossed. "Then YOU came along."

"What did I do?" gasped the cat.

"You gave me that compact," sighed Minako. "Changed my life forever. Got me involved in fighting the Dark Kingdom. Me, a naive, innocent young thing with simple dreams of stardom."

"It's getting thick in here," muttered the cat. Minako tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't.

"Anyway, I became Sailor V and then met the other Senshi and became Sailor Venus," Minako explained, then stopped for a moment. "And Hikaru and I just, kind of, drifted apart."

"I know it was hard on you," Artemis offered. "It was hard on all of you. But it was worth the sacrifice."

"I know," Minako mumbled. Then she waved the printed invitation at the cat. "Hikaru's getting married. And she invited me to the wedding!"

"And?"

"She put this note in with the invitation," Minako continued. "'I know you're a big star now. If you can't make it, I'll understand. But I'd really like you to come.'"

"Well? You can make time, can't you? Unless a Senshi emergency comes up, of course. What's the problem?"

"Hikaru and I haven't spoken in almost twenty years," Minako replied. "I've been so busy with being a 'star', along with the Senshi stuff, that I lost touch with a wonderful person. Hikaru was always there for me - - ALWAYS! And I let her slip away because I was too wrapped up in me!" Minako glanced at the invitation again. "And yet she still thinks of me as a friend. Some friend."

"So go to the wedding and change it," Artemis told her. "Just because you blew the last twenty years doesn't mean you have to blow the rest of your time here. She's giving you a chance to reconnect. Take it." Artemis swallowed. "Because something could always happen and then you won't be able to do it."

"Yeah, she could get hit by a bus," mumbled Minako.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you," Artemis scowled, "given your line of work."

"What's so dangerous about acting? Crazy otakus, maybe," Minako grumbled. Then she realized what he meant. "Oh, yeah, the Senshi thing. Hey, Fuzzy, you know I'm indestructible."

"Write her back. Say 'yes'," the cat sighed.

"But I didn't invite her to either of my weddings," Minako moaned.

"You eloped!" Artemis huffed. "Both times!"

"Details."

"Mina! Go to the wedding!"

"All right! I guess if Hikaru went to the trouble of inviting me, it means she's not mad at me." Minako thought a moment. "Unless it's a trap."

The cat did a slow burn.

"Nah, she wouldn't do something like that!" Minako exclaimed. "I should call her and accept. That's more personal."

Minako pulled out her cell phone.

"I wonder what gift I should get. Maybe Serenity can help with that." She started to punch in the number, then made a realization. "Hey, cat, what's Hikaru's phone number?"

"Look it up!" Artemis called out as he slid into the hall closet to hopefully get some much needed peace and quiet.

* * *

Takeshi Ootsuka sat behind his lavish desk in his lavish private office, watching the wide screen TV mounted on the wall. On either side of him were his Yakuza bodyguards, for Takeshi Ootsuka was the Oyabun for Koto Prefecture. He was a broad, burly man with a craggy face that advertised like a road map each confrontation he'd engaged in during his life. His hair was black and thick, his eyebrows were black and thick, and his eyes were black and merciless. The man didn't smile much and when he did it made other people nervous. People referred to him as "The Wild Boar" - - but only behind his back.

On the television was a news report of Yoshiki Morobishi being released from prison. It was news because Morobishi was until his incarceration the most powerful Yakuza Oyabun in Tokyo. Even more, it was news because Queen Serenity had been there and personally released him, even though Morobishi had been guilty of arranging an assassination attempt during the Queen's inauguration in late 2015.

Takeshi Ootsuka scowled at the report.

"I knew we should have moved on Morobishi's territory when we had the chance," grumbled the man, his tailored suit rumpling as he fidgeted in his chair. "With Morobishi back, the opportunity is gone."

"Boss, you know it would have been suicide to try it," one of his bodyguards said. "Between the police and the Senshi, we would have ended up in Fuchu. Just look at what happened to Tetsunaga."

"Tetsunaga was sloppy," huffed Ootsuka. "And he wilted in the face of opposition from the government." He snorted and used his remote to turn off the television. "Abducting the Morobishi boy is the play of someone who's afraid to get his hands dirty. He got what he deserved." The man exhaled in frustration. "I should have listened to my gut and went after the wife. Taken her out, and the kid too, and just moved in."

"That would have brought Sailor Moon down on your neck, just like it did Tetsunaga," the bodyguard replied. "Violence just makes her take an interest that much sooner."

"Might have been my best chance, though. It's a cinch trying to lure her gang away from her didn't work. I'll say this for Morobishi, he commands respect and loyalty."

"Maybe we should just put a hit on her," the other bodyguard suggested.

"Brilliant. And end up like Morobishi did?" Ootsuka sneered. "What we need is something to equalize things." Ootsuka thought for a moment. Then he buzzed on his desk intercom. Quickly several lieutenants rushed in, all young toughs dressed in expensive suits. "Put the word out. Big reward for something that can take out a Senshi. But be careful. I don't want to tip the Senshi. Or Sakurada, for that matter. But spread the word as best you can."

"You'll have every grifter and nut job in Japan on your doorstep, Boss," gasped one of the lieutenants.

"I've got men to sort through them," Ootsuka replied. "Between Sakurada and the Senshi, they're just running receipts for the Pachinko Parlors anyway. About time they did something useful again. Now get going!"

The lieutenants bowed crisply and were gone in a flash. Ootsuka hoped something would come of this venture soon. He wanted Morobishi's territory so bad he could taste it.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Rumblings Of The Future

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 2: "Rumblings Of The Future"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Shiho Morobishi watched from the door exiting the room. The room was her husband Yoshiki's office in their Chiyoda-Ku mansion. Present were Yoshiki and his two top aides (and bodyguards), as well as Takeshi Ootsuka and two of his "associates". Ootsuka was a rival Yakuza boss from Koto-Ku, a brutish man that had been nicknamed "The Wild Boar" for his single-mindedness, his relentlessness, and his brutality in a fight. To say Shiho was concerned about Ootsuka and his men being there was an understatement.

"So you're out, Morobishi-San," Ootsuka grunted. "Maybe now your gang can get back to business. The period you were gone, your wife kept up the gambling end of the business, but let the other interests slide. But what would you expect from a woman?"

"Did you come all the way to Chiyoda-Ku just to insult my wife," Morobishi asked calmly, "Ootsuka-San?"

"I meant no offense," Ootsuka replied. "Some people are suited to some pursuits and some people aren't. That's just a fact of life. There's no shame." He paused a moment. "So are you still suited for this life?"

"How so?"

"Well, Queen Serenity saw fit to release you just eighteen months after you tried to have her killed," Ootsuka outlined. "That suggests promises were made. A deal was worked out. Compromises were sought and agreed to."

"I made no promises," Morobishi told him. "Serenity-Hime decided I was no longer a threat to society."

"Is she right?"

Morobishi smiled, more to himself than to anyone. "I don't predict the future. But I have retired from - - most - - of my former pursuits. I intend to get into brewing Sake. That's something that interests me."

"If it makes you happy," Ootsuka shrugged. "It seems like a waste, though. An efficient, profitable organization reduced to running pachinko parlors, making book and laundering the money through sake; a waste. And I hate waste."

"And I'm certain you have a solution," Morobishi responded, anticipating the answer.

"I'll take over your territory and operation," Ootsuka smiled. It was a mirthless, threatening smile. "You don't have to concern yourself with possibly running afoul of Queen Serenity and her Senshi. You can be a nice, safe Sake brewer."

"Your interest in my welfare is gratifying," Morobishi said, expertly hiding his cynicism. He glanced at his wife and saw she wasn't doing as good a job. "But I must refuse. I still have sentimental attachment to my - - network. And I wouldn't want you to overextend yourself."

"It's no trouble," Ootsuka said, menacingly, leaning on the desk to give himself a more imposing image. "I'm only looking out for your best interests."

"I think I'm a better judge of my best interests than you," Morobishi replied. He wasn't intimidated by Ootsuka's rising ire.

"I want this territory!" Ootsuka fumed. "You're not doing anything with it! I can make it worth your while!"

"I doubt that."

Ootsuka slammed his fists on the desk and shoved his face into Morobishi's.

"Give it to me! Or it won't be healthy, either for you or your family!" Ootsuka snarled.

Morobishi replied with a .44 semi-automatic that suddenly jumped from his desk drawer to his hand. The barrel of the gun pressed against Ootsuka's forehead. Shiho's breath caught. The four bodyguards all drew their weapons.

"That could be taken as a threat," Morobishi said with eerie calm. "I would now be in my rights to shoot you dead and it would be seen as self-defense. Serenity-Hime wouldn't like it, but I think she would understand. Especially when she saw the video recordings of our meeting."

He gestured up and Ootsuka saw the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. That was new.

"This is why I don't want to turn my network over to you," Morobishi continued. "You're too easily provoked and I don't want your kind of violence in my back yard. So I decline your generous offer. And don't get any ideas. Just because I've renounced violence doesn't mean I'm an easy target now."

Morobishi removed the pistol from Ootsuka's forehead and pointed it at the ceiling, smiling with superior charity. Ootsuka eased back from the desk, glaring at his host the entire time. When he reached his two bodyguards, Ootsuka gave a terse signal to them and turned to leave. They followed obediently.

"Yoshiki," Shiho exhaled after they left. "He's not going to stop. You know him. He's not going to stop."

"No, I don't think he will," sighed Morobishi.

"Perhaps we could go to Sakurada," Shiho reasoned, "or Serenity-Hime . . ."

"It might be interesting to have Sakurada chasing someone else for a change," smiled Morobishi. "Though I am retired, I am still Yakuza and will not violate the code." He turned to his wife. "But you are an adult and can make your own decisions. I will still cherish you no matter what you decide to do, Shiho."

Though he was essentially punting the decision to her, Shiho was still grateful to hear the last part.

* * *

Moriko padded softly into the shrine contained within the walls of the Crystal Palace. She looked around until she found Rei, engaged in counseling one of the palace workers who was troubled. Diplomatically Moriko withdrew to the outer chamber of the shrine.

As she waited, Moriko passed the time by examining the collection of books and scrolls Rei had on one of the walls of the outer room. Her eyes locked onto one particular volume. She reached up and pulled the book from the shelf, carefully opening the cover. The volume itself was one-hundred and twenty-seven years old. As she gazed at it, Moriko became lost in a memory. As such, she didn't hear Rei enter.

"I was able to salvage that from Sendai Hill after the ice disaster," Rei spoke up. Moriko turned to her, surprised by being surprised. "It's almost like the book itself is blessed by the gods. It didn't suffer any damage at all." She came up to her great-grandmother. "Grandpa passed it to me when I went to college."

"I remember when Shinya received it," Moriko smiled. "It was a gift from his master, the priest who taught him." She looked back at the book. "When I saw it just now, that time with Shinya came rushing back."

Rei touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry if it's painful for you."

"They're only good memories," Moriko replied. "My one regret is that I can't make any more with him."

Steeling herself, Moriko shelved the book. She turned to Rei.

"I received a warning of evil," she told the priest. "I was divining for possible threats and suddenly felt a presence."

"Do you know this presence?"

"No," Moriko shook her head. "But I sense that it's a kitsune-yako."

"Himura?"

"Himura and his kitsune are neutralized," Moriko said. "This is someone else. I couldn't learn anything else about the spirit, other than she is not controlled by another."

"You don't know what she wants?" Rei asked.

"No. Only that she means evil and that the masters of this hearth are involved," Moriko explained. "I'm sorry, Rei-Chan. I'm not the seer you or my children are. Great Ikari only blessed me with this single glimpse."

"You warned me, Obaa-San. That's enough," Rei assured her. "And with my sight restored, I can try to find out the rest."

Rei suddenly turned her head. Moriko quickly realized that the priest sensed someone outside of the shrine. The priest quickly moved to the door and opened it. Endymion was on the other end, about to enter. He stepped back, startled.

"I was just about to come to you," Rei told him. "Obaa-San has sensed a potential threat to the palace."

"So Luna tells me," Endymion replied. "Are there any details?"

"Nothing concrete," Rei explained. "I'll work on getting more information. When I learn something, I'll let you know."

"I appreciate that," Endymion nodded. "Meanwhile, I'll get Luna and Artemis on the problem and notify Chief Sakurada. We'll see if we can turn up anything in the CONVENTIONAL manner."

Rei smirked at him and then closed the door. Turning, she found Moriko waiting for her. The old woman was clearly concerned.

"I should do a fire reading," Rei murmured. "But I hate to go to the gods too often. I don't want to annoy them this soon after getting my sight back."

"If I may," Moriko began. "Perhaps a vision will come to you if you meditate. It was a method that often worked for my Ritsuko."

Rei grew embarrassed. "Well, meditation and I don't have a very good history."

"That," Moriko smirked, jabbing her finger into Rei's shoulder, "is because you lack patience. All things will come to those who are patient. You must learn patience."

"Yeah, learn patience," muttered Rei. "How long is that going to take?"

* * *

Every day two palace guards escorted little Setsuko to kindergarten. They stayed the entire day, watching out for any potential threat to the King and Queen's adopted daughter. This had been a source of unease among a few of the students and all of the staff at the facility at first. By now, though, everyone was used to the presence of two palace guards in plain clothes being in the halls or in the classroom. Some of the students even began referring to them as "Yojimbo-San".

Every evening, the two guards would escort Setsuko home. They would listen patiently as the five year old girl chattered away about her day or a book she'd read or stories about her classmates. And every day, without fail, when they arrived back at the palace, they were greeted at the front gate by Queen Serenity herself. Setsuko would bolt from the car and run up to her. Queen Serenity would kneel down and spread her arms, catching the girl and hugging her as only the Queen could. And the guards and anyone else around who witnessed the scene would smile to themselves and recall a similar time in their lives.

"And Amaya drew a picture of an owl," Setsuko related as she and the Queen headed hand in hand for the Royal Chambers, "and teacher said it was very good. Then I drew a picture of you and Mamoru-Papa, and teacher said it was very good, too. Mama, which one was better?"

"Well, I'd have to see them," Serenity deferred. "But the important thing isn't who was better. The important thing is did you have fun? Did you?"

Setsuko nodded vigorously.

"I'm glad," Serenity smiled warmly.

"Oh!" Setsuko exclaimed suddenly. "Ichiro-Kun is back from school! I should tell him!" And she ran down the hall to where the Ikegami family resided. Serenity followed at a slower pace.

"Hi, Setsuko-Chan!" Makoto said, lighting up after answering the door and finding who her visitor was. She glanced up from the child. "Hiya, Serenity."

"Is Ichiro-Kun here?" Setsuko asked. "I want to tell him all about my day!"

"Well," Makoto grimaced, "Ichiro's kind of busy, Hon'. He's got a lot of homework to do and he doesn't have time to visit right now. Same with Akiko." She turned her head back into the quarters. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, YOUNG LADY!"

"He can't?" Setsuko replied, her disappointment obvious. Serenity knelt down beside her.

"Ichiro-Kun is in a higher grade than you are," she patiently explained. "He has more school work to do than you do. You can't spend every minute with him."

Setsuko let out a sigh that was a little more petulant than she wanted. "I apologize for bothering you," she said and bowed to Makoto.

"It's OK, Hon'," Makoto grinned. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

Serenity and Setsuko headed for the Royal Chambers hand in hand.

"Maybe I'll tell Luna-Chan," Setsuko brightened, her disappointment evaporating. "Where is she, Mama?"

"I'm afraid Luna is working on something important with Artemis," Serenity told her. "I know she'd want to listen if she could . . ."

"Will you listen?" Setsuko asked. Serenity felt her heart break.

"Well," the Queen replied, kneeling to the child, "I do have to finish this page for 'Fire Princess Rika' . . ."

Instantly she could tell Setsuko was trying to conceal her disappointment and failing miserably. The page was important, as she was hovering near her deadline again, but right now so was Setsuko's needs. Then inspiration struck the Queen.

Endymion peeked his head into Serenity's "office". Knowing of her deadline problems, he figured she'd be in there. Sure enough, his wife was at her drawing board finishing page twenty of her manga. But next to her board, Setsuko sat at a smaller desk. The girl was working on a picture as well, using crayons rather than a mechanical pencil.

"And Renji-Kun tried to jump the fence," Setsuko said as she drew, "but he couldn't and ripped his pants."

"Oh, I bet his mom is going to be furious," Serenity said as she tightened panel six.

"Like mother, like daughter?" Endymion smiled.

"Papa! Look what I drew!" Setsuko exclaimed. She showed Endymion the picture.

"Very good," he nodded. "You're going to get to the point where you can ink you Mama's pages."

"And put poor Sanoko-Chan out of a job?" gasped Serenity. She glanced at the clock. "Oh! Sanoko-Chan is going to be here any minute!" She began furiously working on panel six.

"Don't rush. She'll wait," Endymion advised her. "I'll get the Diet Coke."

"And could you get . . ."

"Dinner, I know," Endymion smiled. Serenity blew him a kiss and returned to work.

"Any luck on what Luna and Artemis are working on?" Serenity asked as she drew.

"Not yet." Endymion turned to leave. Setsuko got up to follow. "Are you all done?"

"I have to say 'hello' to Sanoko-Chan," Setsuko said. "I like her. She dresses funny. And I can tell her all about my day."

"OK," Endymion sighed and took her hand. "But don't annoy her."

Serenity smiled as she worked.

* * *

Rei emerged from her private room, the room she used to study, research, (try to) meditate or just to get away from all the crushing impressions of the world. For a woman who could read intimate thoughts in perfect strangers often needed time alone. Moriko was in the outer room, reading an old text from the previous century. She looked up as Rei entered.

"Japanese mythology?" Rei asked, glancing at the book. "I would think you'd be expert enough on that subject to write your own book."

"I'm interested in what mortals think, too," Moriko replied. "Amazingly, they're right more often than one would think." She closed the book. "And I was trying to get some sort of clue to this mystery fox spirit that's threatening the palace."

"Any luck?"

"No," frowned the old woman. "You?"

Rei scowled. "I told you I'm not very good at meditation."

"Perhaps you're going about it wrong," Moriko smiled. "I remember Gon had some trouble with it initially. Once he got to the point where he didn't think about girls every two seconds, he began to pick it up."

"Well, thinking about girls isn't my problem," the priest sighed.

"Would you like me to show you some tricks?"

"I'd be honored, Obaa-San!" Rei exclaimed.

"We can start whenever you like," Moriko assured her. "Oh, you received a telephone message while you were in your place of meditation. Your father would like to speak with you."

"Was it an emergency?"

"I don't think so," Moriko said. "He seemed like he just wanted to get together. Perhaps he wishes to renew his ties with you."

"If that's the case, he can go to . . ."

"Rei-Chan," Moriko said, very seriously. "I know your relationship with your father has long been poisoned by bitterness and distance. You wish to punish him for real crimes and perceived ones. You don't trust his motives and you don't trust his love for you."

"I don't think he ever loved me, Obaa-San!" Rei snapped. Once again, just the thought of her father sent her blood pressure soaring.

"Still, he made the gesture," Moriko maintained. "Perhaps he does want something other than his daughter's love. If so, your powers have been restored. You will see through any subterfuge." She reached up and caressed Rei's cheek. "Or perhaps he is sincere. His political career is at least on hold and perhaps gone forever. Perhaps now he sees what he lost in his single-minded pursuit of power and he wishes to reclaim it."

"Sounds like Tsukuyomi," grunted Rei. "Look how that turned out."

"If you wish to continue to spurn him, that is your choice," Moriko shrugged. "But first be certain that, in your efforts to punish him for what he did, you are not punishing yourself as well. What do you lose by pursuing this?"

"I don't know," Rei frowned.

"My granddaughter loved your father very much," Moriko continued. "Clearly she saw something within him that was worthy of her devotion. Perhaps you can see it as well now that he has shed the cloak of 'the politician' and stands before you as a man."

Rei stood there, trying to think of a counter argument and failing. Finally she sighed with frustration.

"All right," she surrendered. "But I don't have a very good feeling about this."

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Loss Of Face

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 3: "Loss Of Face"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

The palace guard escorted Shiho Morobishi into Queen Serenity's office. Shiho glanced around and found it not what she expected. While some offices she'd been in had a wide-screen television mounted on a wall, none of them had a drawing table or a child-sized table with games on it.

"Morobishi-San, Queen Serenity," the guard announced. Shiho glanced to her right just in time to see Serenity quickly advancing on her. The woman took a step back, but was too late to prevent her hands from being seized by the Queen.

"Morobishi-San!" Serenity gasped with delight, clutching the woman's hands and smiling joyfully. "I'm so glad to see you again!" Perplexed, the guard lingered, unsure whether to leave or stay. The Morobishi Clan had a reputation, despite protestations to the contrary. But Serenity noticed and waved her hand dismissively at him. "Shoo, shoo! I'll be fine!"

"Thank you for seeing me, Serenity-Hime," Shiho said. She was still wondering if this was a good idea, but her motivation for coming kept her from leaving.

"Not at all," Serenity beamed. "I'm glad you thought enough to visit. Maybe that means our previous trouble is forgotten?"

"Not forgotten," Shiho replied. "But certainly concluded."

"I suppose that's all I can ask. How's your son doing?"

"He's a year away from college," Shiho told her, though she couldn't really understand why. "He's hoping to get into Tokyo University, but he may not have the test scores. Still, he'll land somewhere."

"I'm sure he will," Serenity said earnestly. "And your husband? How is he adjusting to retirement?"

Shiho darkened and Serenity noticed immediately.

"Is there a problem?" the Queen asked.

"He," Shiho began tortuously, "a rival clan head - - wishes to extend his influence into the area once controlled by Yoshiki. Yoshiki rejected his demand. The man would bring back the violence Yoshiki vowed to give up."

"You're afraid for him?"

Shiho's face hardened. "My husband would grind this pretender into the dirt. I have no doubt of that." She softened. "But to do so would violate the terms of his 'parole' that you put upon him. And I have no illusions of his rival not taking advantage of that handicap." She took in a breath to steady herself. "Serenity-Hime, my husband will not go to either you or the police for help. Though he is retired, he is still Yakuza and such things are not done. I come here only to tell you of this because it is your rope that ties his hands. You made him open his fist and that has left him vulnerable. It's my belief that you should be the one to defend him in this matter."

"You're right, of course," Serenity nodded thoughtfully. Her instant agreement took Shiho by surprise. "I can't let your husband be forced into old habits. Who is this man?"

Shiho hesitated. Serenity took her hand.

"I am committing a sin by doing this," Shiho said. "Most would consider this informing if word got out. But I love my husband and my son. If this will protect them . . ." She inhaled deeply to steady herself. "His name is Takeshi Ootsuka. He runs the clan in Koto."

Serenity wrapped her arms around the woman and hugged her. It was a presumptuous invasion of Shiho's personal space and normally she would have bristled. But being in contact with the Queen made her feel like she'd done the right thing and that everything would be all right.

"I'll talk to him," Serenity promised. "And if I can't get him to listen to reason, I'll - - do something else."

"Prison?" Shiho asked pointedly.

"If it comes to that," Serenity grimaced. "But I won't let anything happen to your family. He's my first success story," she grinned. "I have to protect that!"

"Thank you, Serenity-Hime," Shiho bowed.

"Just Serenity, please?" Serenity said. "I'd like to think we're friends now. Can you stay? I can call the kitchen for snacks!"

"Very generous," Shiho smirked. "But I must get back home."

Serenity waved as Shiho exited the office. As Shiho walked down the hall, she thought about what the Queen had said. Friends? It would be nice. But they traveled in different worlds and she didn't think it was possible.

* * *

Hikaru Sorano went to the door at the behest of the buzzer. It was an annoying thing and she'd do anything to silence it. Anything except open the front door to her apartment before peeking through the spy hole to see who was outside. She found an athletic young woman with short black hair, dark glasses and drab, unassuming clothing waiting outside. It was someone she didn't recognize.

"Yes? Who is it?" Hikaru asked through the door.

"The worst student at Shiba Koen Junior High!" the voice shouted back. The woman stood confused for a moment. Shiba Koen was the junior high she'd attended. And the worst student - - and suddenly her eyes widened when she associated a name with the voice she'd heard.

"Minako?" Hikaru gasped, pulling the door open quickly before this apparition from her teen years disappeared.

But the person standing there didn't look like the Minako Aino she and everyone in Japan who went to the movies or listen to music knew. The stranger strolled into the apartment and Hikaru poked her head into the hall to see if there was someone else out there. When she turned back to her mystery guest, she found her old friend Minako, standing there with a black wig in one hand and sunglasses in the other.

"Ta da!" Minako exclaimed. "Like magic!"

Hikaru began laughing. "Oh, Minako, you always did have a flair for the dramatic. Honestly, I didn't even recognize you!"

Minako gazed at her childhood friend. Hikaru hadn't changed much. Her figure had filled out some with age, but she still wore her black hair short and boyish and her eyes still twinkled with life. If there were a few lines under the eyes and around her mouth now, they didn't make her unrecognizable.

She was about to speak, but a noise from behind distracted her. Minako turned and found three faces peering at her from a bedroom door. The top one was a boy, sixteen and the mirror image of Hikaru when she'd been that age, recast as male. The middle face was fifteen, a girl with brown hair dangling straight about six inches below her chin. The girl had a pleasant but unremarkable face. The bottom face was thirteen, male, with shaggy brown hair and a roundish face with heavy eyebrows and jutting ears. All three stared in awe.

"Friends of yours?" Minako joked to hide her surprise.

"These are my children," Hikaru replied with amusement. "That's Daichi on top, Kohana in the middle and Hideo on the bottom. Kids, I'd like you to meet . . ."

"Y-You're," Kohana stammered in shock, looking at any moment like she would faint, "M-Minako Aino!"

"Kohana!" Hikaru scowled. "I apologize, Minako."

"You've got kids?" Minako gasped in confusion. "But I thought the invitation said you were getting married?"

"It's my second marriage, Minako," Hikaru giggled.

"Oh," Minako replied. "I knew that."

Hikaru twittered in amusement. "You haven't changed at all!"

By now Minako noticed a presence near her. Turning, she saw Daichi within inches of her, staring mesmerized by her, the way sixteen year old boys stared when confronted with the bewitching image of the opposite sex. She noticed Hideo was hanging back, amazed that a star was in their midst and at the same time wary of a stranger. Kohana was nowhere to be found.

"Daichi!" snapped Hikaru. "You're making our guest uncomfortable!"

"Do you know you're beautiful?" Daichi sighed.

"Oh, you've got a way with women, handsome," Minako smirked. She glanced at Hikaru. "Don't worry. I get this a lot."

And from nowhere, Kohana appeared before Minako. Her head was bowed and her arms thrust into Minako's face, the hands holding a copy of her latest CD.

"Please, could I PLEASE have your autograph, PLEASE?" Kohana begged as if it were a matter of life and death. Hikaru sighed in frustration in the background.

"I get this a lot, too," Minako grinned. She took the CD and pulled a marker from her jeans. "You want kanji or western lettering?"

"WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Kohana cried.

Trying to suppress a smirk, Minako signed the CD case and gave it back to Kohana. The teen stared at it and emitted a shrill squeal, her eyes threatening to explode from her head.

"OK, that's enough!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You've all got chores to do and homework to finish! Now get going!"

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Kohana wailed. Daichi was similarly aghast.

"Go!" Hikaru told them.

"I really have to talk to your mom, kids," Minako told them. "But I promise to say good-bye before I leave."

"She called me handsome," Daichi said to the others as they reluctantly left. His chest was puffed out. Ten minutes later, Minako and Hikaru were sitting on the sofa, a hastily-arranged tray of snacks and tea on the table before them.

"To tell the truth, Hikaru," Minako began, feeling the awkward gulf that was between her and the person she once thought of as her best friend, "I was surprised by your invitation."

"I understand if you can't come," Hikaru began, trying to mask her disappointment.

"No, no, I'll be there!" Minako blurted out. "I wouldn't miss it! Although I'll probably have to come in disguise. Wouldn't want the press to turn your big day into a media circus. That, well, kind of happens whenever I go somewhere."

"Yes, I imagine you're 'really suffering'," smirked Hikaru.

"You know me too well," Minako smiled. But it faded quickly. "So, kids implies there was a Mister Sorano at one time."

"Wataru Furukawa," Hikaru replied. Minako noticed the quaver in her voice, but said nothing. "We were married for fourteen years. And then," and she paused for a moment, "he died."

"The ice disaster?"

"Nothing so dramatic," Hikaru related. "He got hit by a car. Which meant that I suddenly had to be mother and father to my brood, AND get a job."

"Hikaru! You should have contacted me!" Minako gasped.

"You're a good actress, Minako," Hikaru smiled sadly, "but I don't think even you could pull off the role of father. Besides, you were busy. I think that was about the time you were having that scandal with that movie company executive."

"Don't remind me. And I still would have helped you out," Minako protested. "It must have been rough."

"We got by," Hikaru shrugged. "The worst part was the kids suddenly not having a father. And I didn't want to burden you with my problems. You were out saving the world. I still can't believe you're Sailor Venus."

"Neither can the rest of the Senshi. And it wouldn't have been a burden, Hikaru. We're friends," and Minako suddenly looked down with guilt, "although I haven't been much of a friend."

"I understand," Hikaru told her. "You had responsibilities. You had your teammates." She grew melancholy. "I suppose I did miss you a little during high school. But I understand now. You're a famous entertainer and a Sailor Senshi. It's not like you intentionally stopped being my friend. Life just moved us in different directions."

"You're going entirely too easy on me," grumbled Minako. "I know! How about I sing at the reception!"

"We're not going to have one," Hikaru admitted. "Tetsu and I really can't afford it."

"Blasphemy!" exclaimed Minako. "You leave it to me! The hall, the food, the decorations, everything! And there might just be a special appearance by a certain famous pop star to sing for the bride and groom."

A girl was heard squealing from the other room.

"Kohana!" yelled Hikaru. "Minako, you don't have to . . ."

"Actually, I do," Minako replied. "It's penance for losing touch with my bestest bud. Besides, I WANT to. Consider it a wedding present. Especially since I didn't get you anything last time."

"I didn't get you anything, either," Hikaru giggled. Then she calmed to a sentimental smiled. "Thank you. You being there would have been present enough. I have missed you."

"Well that's going to change, too," Minako declared. As if to contradict her, Minako's cell phone went off. "Yeah? That was today? Crap! OK, I'll be there." Closing the phone, she looked at Hikaru. "Sorry. Life of a star. Everybody's got to have a piece of you."

"I understand," Hikaru smiled. "Thanks for visiting. And thanks for thrilling my kids."

"Promise it won't be twenty years until we get together again," she vowed. "OK, kids, one last look at the famous person before she disappears back into the void!"

The kids came flocking out. As they swarmed Minako, Hikaru felt a comforting sense of deja vu.

* * *

"Don't worry, Ootsuka-San," Queen Serenity said sweetly. "I'm only here to talk, I promise."

Given his history, Takeshi Ootsuka had trouble believing that. It didn't help that his best bodyguards were sitting against the far wall, each one in a pleasant stupor, their guns suddenly unable to function. It also didn't help that Sailor Mercury was at Serenity's right shoulder. The dissecting look he was getting from the Senshi in blue was very disconcerting. He also was familiar with the fact that Queen Serenity had imprisoned two other Yakuza Clan Heads without trial. Though his rational mind told him that the .45 automatic he was holding below his desk was useless against her, Ootsuka couldn't bring himself to let it go.

"I can't very well stop you," he replied gruffly. "Talk."

"All right," Serenity replied disarmingly. "There are two things, actually. The first thing is pretty general. Some of the activity in this prefect, like drugs, protection, loan-sharking, auto theft and other violent crimes that hurt people have been linked to you. I'd really like you and your people to stop doing it."

"I'm not involved in that," Ootsuka said in a surly manner, "and you can't prove it."

"Perhaps not to the satisfaction of a court of law," Mercury spoke up, "but enough for our satisfaction. And the system of justice in Japan has been altered."

"And suppose that activity doesn't go down in Koto?" Ootsuka asked, almost as a dare. "What will you do? Throw me and my people in prison without a trial?"

"If I have to," Serenity grimaced. "I don't want to. It's not something I like doing. But what you do hurts people and I can't allow that. Besides, it doesn't have to be forever. Once you've learned that it's wrong to hurt people, I'll release you like I released Morobishi-San. But it doesn't even have to come to that! If you'll just see reason and stop now, all of that can be avoided. And you'll be a happier man for it."

"Like I said, I'm not involved in the activities you describe," Ootsuka rumbled. "And even if I were, how is what I'd be doing any different than what you're doing?"

Serenity looked at him with surprise.

"You invade my office, make demands on me and threaten me if I don't comply," he continued. "The only difference is that you use your Senshi powers instead of a gun or breaking someone's leg." He snorted. "And you've got the government's cloak of legitimacy around you."

"It's a strained comparison and a specious argument," Mercury countered.

"I know you Yakuza people like to think of yourselves as outsiders," Serenity argued. "It's your choice to make and I wouldn't ever try to force you to join something you didn't want to be a part of. But if you're going to coexist with us, you have to follow certain rules of conduct whether you believe them or not. Otherwise you go from being an outsider to a threat. We tolerate outsiders, but we can't tolerate threats. I'm sorry."

"I doubt that," Ootsuka scowled.

"And that gets to my other point," Serenity continued. "It's been brought to my attention that you're trying to expand your operation into Chiyoda. I won't let you do that. And I won't let you hurt or bully the Morobishi Clan. They've accepted my restrictions and I won't let that become an invitation to someone else to take what they have by force."

Ootsuka's eyes narrowed ominously.

"All right, you've said your piece," he said tightly. "Was there anything else?"

"Only that I hope we can resolve this amicably," Serenity tried again. "I don't want to force my will on anyone. I'm very tolerant of other ways of living. But I can't tolerate violence and intentionally harming someone. Please consider what I've said." She bowed to him. "Good-bye."

With that, Serenity turned without thought to her own safety and headed for the door. Mercury moved to join her, but she kept an eye on Ootsuka the entire time. Once they were gone, Ootsuka pressed a button on his desk. Within seconds, several more Yakuza toughs were in the office.

"Yeah, Boss?" the lead tough asked.

"Get these two out of here!" snorted Ootsuka, gesturing to the two bodyguards on the floor. "And what's the status on that weapon?"

"Still looking, Boss," he was informed. "Queen Serenity try to put the heat on you?"

"She tried to warn me off," Ootsuka related. "Someone in the Morobishi Clan went crying to her. Well, if they think that's going to stop me, they don't know why people call me 'The Wild Boar'. I'll get that territory. I'll have all of Tokyo before I'm done. And I'll see the Morobishi Clan and Queen Serenity dead to do it, if I have to."

"She's a pretty tough customer, Boss."

"So am I."

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Betrayed

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 4: "Betrayed"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing here.

Rei Hino stood just outside of the door to the expensive home her father had built for himself. While it wasn't as ornate as some mansions in Tokyo, it was expensive enough - - certainly more expensive than anything she had ever lived in. Apparently being a retired politician and former Prime Minister of Japan had its rewards.

It made her grind her teeth. Such displays of wealth and status were unworthy. Showing off one's advantages did nothing to advance the spirit, only the ego. One more reason not to like him. But her father had reached out to her and she had gone only at the insistent urging of her Great-grandmother. "Maybe he has turned over a new leaf", she said. If he had, it hadn't affected his vanity.

Rei sighed. Just get it over with. She wiped the perspiration on her palms on the flashy red dress she wore, the one that flattered her figure and contrasted elegantly with her long black hair and her long, shapely legs, and rang the bell.

"Rei," Shinjiro Hino smiled as he opened the door. "I'm really glad you came."

"What? No butler?" Rei asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Hino sighed. "Can we not fight until after I've said what I want to tell you?"

Rei frowned. "Fine," she huffed and walked in.

They sat in the living room. Hino served bottled tea, a fact Rei noted with silent disapproval. She looked around the room. It wasn't lavishly furnished, but what was there was expensive. Perhaps he wasn't showing off his wealth. Perhaps he was just used to having lavish tastes and accepting expensive gifts from people trying to influence his votes. He wasn't traditional - - she knew that. And it wasn't her place to disapprove of his lifestyle. That was what Grandpa always told her.

"I know we haven't gotten along, Rei," Hino began, sitting across from her on a plush armchair. "I know I'm to blame for a lot of that. Being single-minded and goal-oriented is a proven method to success in business or politics, but it comes at a cost. And that cost was the neglect of my family."

"If you're asking forgiveness," Rei began.

"Just hear me out," he bristled. "There were other compromises I had to make along the way to reach my goal of being leader of the country." He took a sip from the bottled tea. "I wasn't after power. Power was a means to an end, and that end was becoming Prime Minister. Because once I was Prime Minister, I thought I could - - guide this country to a better place."

"And all it took was the sacrifice of Kaasan and me on your alter to achieve it," Rei said bitterly. "Was it worth it?"

"I did not sacrifice your . . ."

"KAASAN DIED OF A BROKEN HEART!"

"Your mother died of leukemia, in spite of what you've deluded yourself into believing," Hino said thinly. "And her death affected me as much as it affected you. I was just mature enough to grieve in private rather than to lash out." He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and rubbed. "As to whether it was worth it, I had a surprising revelation: It wasn't."

Rei reacted with silent surprise.

"The Prime Minister doesn't affect as much change as one would think," Hino admitted. "If anything, his main job is to keep the country from breaking up into squabbling factions. Now Sailor Moon - - she affects change. Remarkably, too, I must say. Far better than I ever could."

His daughter just stared at him, silent and wide-eyed, as if she'd glimpsed something she never thought she'd see.

"So I've come to the realization that I've spent the last thirty-some years chasing a false dream," Hino confessed. "That politics is a seductive lie. That the real thing to cherish is friends and family." He frowned at his sudden inability to be charming and eloquent. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I missed most of your life while I chased my dream. That was wrong of me. And while I'll never get those years back, perhaps we can set aside our - - differences and try to become a family again?" He looked at her inquiringly. "For however long I have left on this Earth?"

He saw Rei just stare at him, stunned into silence. He looked down.

"Well, I guess it's a start. At least you're not screaming at me," Hino sighed. "I know this is a lot to take in. Maybe I'm asking too much of you. But could you at least consider it?"

Mechanically Rei got up and walked to the door. Hino got up hopefully and followed her.

"I understand you've been having some problems recently," he ventured. "Maybe I can help?"

Rei turned and looked at him for a moment and her expression wasn't what Hino expected. Then she turned away and walked out the door. Hino went to open it, to try again to reach out to his daughter, but stopped.

"Burned bridges," he sighed.

* * *

In the lavish home of Yakuza Boss Takeshi Ootsuka, the master of the house paced back and forth like a caged tiger. From the sofa, his mistress, a desirable young thing of twenty, watched him nervously. While he wasn't much in the looks department, Takeshi was fun, he was exciting, and he had a lot of money she could spend. But he didn't take frustration very well and when he was frustrated, he had a tendency to become violent.

"There's got to be a way," fumed the crime boss. "I want that territory! All of the money in that prefect there to be had, just going to waste!"

"Maybe we should just go in and take it, Oyabun," one of the set of new bodyguards said, as Ootsuka had dismissed the old set.

"That's what Queen Serenity wants me to do," he smiled, shaking a finger at the man. "She wants me to live up to my nickname and go crashing into Chiyoda and take Morobishi's operations by force! Then she can sweep down and throw me into Fuchu Prison! No, we need a plan. A way to keep Queen Serenity off of our backs! Once we have a plan, I'll show her why they call me 'The Wild Boar'. I won't stop until Chiyoda is mine - - maybe all of Tokyo, if it's a good plan! But we need a plan first."

"Takeshi," the woman, Sumire Yoshida, spoke up. "I know this woman."

Ootsuka turned to her, slightly annoyed that she was attempting to inject herself into his business.

"She's this old woman," Sumire continued. "Most people think she's just a crazy old woman, but she's not. I think she's a majo."

"A witch?" Ootsuka replied incredulously.

"I've seen her do things!" Sumire maintained. "Things that no person can do! Certainly not an old woman!"

"Like what?"

"Well," Sumire began uneasily, "I was with this guy once. And we bumped into her on the street. She demanded he apologize and he laughed at her - - threatened her. So she stared at him. And," and Sumire swallowed, "and Renji just falls to his knees and presses his forehead to the sidewalk. She just chuckled and walked away. I asked Renji about it when he got up. He said he couldn't help himself. It was like his body didn't belong to him anymore."

"Sure this Renji wasn't just pulling your chain?" one of the bodyguards asked.

"Renji wouldn't humiliate himself like that in front of witnesses," Sumire replied. "Not unless his life depended on it - - or he couldn't help himself."

"It can't be," Ootsuka shook his head.

"Isn't that what Queen Serenity did to your other bodyguards?" Sumire asked. "If she can do it, maybe other people can, too."

"Fight fire with fire, huh?" Ootsuka murmured, considering the idea.

"I don't know, Oyabun," one of the bodyguards spoke up. "Even if the story is true, is this majo powerful enough to counteract Queen Serenity? And her Senshi?"

"We won't know until I talk to this woman," Ootsuka replied. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he'd decided and once Ootsuka decided on something, there was no dissuading him. "You know where to find this witch?"

"I've seen her on the Ginza a few times," Sumire replied anxiously. "When I see her, I usually go the other way."

"Then go down there tonight," Ootsuka said. "Take a couple of the boys. Cruise around until you can point her out."

"And if we don't find her tonight?" a bodyguard asked.

"Then keep it up every night until you do find her!" Ootsuka rumbled. "Because I'm going to talk to this old woman and I'm going to find out if she can really give me an edge against Queen Serenity! And if she can, I'm going to run with it as long as I can!"

* * *

King Endymion sat at his desk in his office. Across from him was Dietman Takahashi. The pair, opposing forces politically, maintained a civil manner with each other, even if they had little respect for the other.

"I came as soon as I could, King Endymion," Takahashi said with mannered tones. "Your invitation was, quite frankly, unexpected. How may I be of service to Japan?"

"Your opposition to several key pieces of legislation that are currently before the Diet is a hindrance that I'd prefer not to have," Endymion told him. "What can we do to change that situation?"

"You're asking?" Takahashi remarked. "You are King. If you wished, you could just unilaterally implement the measures you're talking about, in spite of the efforts of myself and my allies."

"I'd rather work with you," Endymion answered. "Use of monarchical power is something that should be kept in reserve as a last resort. The more it's used, the easier it becomes to use it. And that can become a dangerous thing."

"Well, it's certainly encouraging to hear you say that," Takahashi commented. "That precise thing has been a great concern of mine in regards to this - - new direction."

"And while your concerns in this specific case are unwarranted," Endymion parried back, "it's a good thing to have in a general sense. Power always needs to have some sort of check."

"It does," nodded Takahashi. "Now the question becomes how you plan to work with me?"

"You're a veteran politician, Dietman," Endymion began, "and you know the value of compromise. You have reasons for opposing the Industrial Reform Bill, I assume, that entail something other than just general opposition to anything we propose."

"Thank you for that," Takahashi smiled.

"As I said, I think we could ram the bill through without your support," Endymion continued, "but it would be better for all involved if your side were on board with it as well. The question is now: what are your concerns about this legislation and can enough of them be addressed to garner your support?"

"You want to make a deal?" Takahashi asked, willing himself not to sound smug. "You're learning, King Endymion. I suppose a piece of pie is better than none at all." He took a moment to think. "I'll have to check back with my caucus first. Find out what they can live without and what they can't. How about I meet back with you for lunch tomorrow? Would that be acceptable?"

"It would," nodded Endymion. "We can even dine here. The palace has an excellent kitchen staff."

"So I've heard," Takahashi replied. He got up. "This is an encouraging turn of events, King Endymion. I hope it can lead to a spirit of general cooperation between the branches. That's always a good thing for the people we govern. Until then."

He bowed and exited the office. Endymion sat back in his chair. Dealing with Takahashi was necessary. Serenity had pushed for it, and it just made sense besides. But whenever he did so, Endymion always got the same impression: it was as if he was handling a particularly deadly snake.

* * *

When Artemis wandered into the quarters he shared with Minako Aino, he found her on the phone. This wasn't unusual. Minako often had the largest phone bill in the palace in any given month. After listening for a few moments, he concluded that she was talking with her agent. This also wasn't unusual, as she was often on the phone with him discussing either the prospects of a future part or album, the contractual terms of an offer or the publicity of a completed project. But as he listened further, the cat found that this wasn't the usual call.

"Oh, that's great!" Minako gasped. "Nice and roomy. It's going to need to be. Now, do you know any bands who are good and could use the work?" She paused and listened. "After School Tea Time? I'll take your word that they're good, but they don't sound like a band for a wedding reception." She listened to his response. "OK, you keep your ear to the ground. You know what I like." With that, she disconnected.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked, deep down dreading the answer.

"NOW YOU MADE ME FORGET THE NUMBER!" she roared. Swiping at her phone, she found the web page and repeated the phone number to herself, then punched it in. "If you must know, I'm in the middle of making the wedding reception of all wedding receptions happen, as only I can." The phone rang. "Hi! I need decorations for a wedding reception. Can I schedule an appointment and see what you've got?" She listened to the response. "Oh, upscale! I want this to blow the couple away!" The response on the phone pleased Minako. "Then I'll be around tomorrow about ten in the morning. Name is Aino." She clicked the phone closed with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Is this for Hikaru?" Artemis asked.

"You know somebody else getting married that I owe big time?" Minako asked incredulously. "I am going to blow Hikaru's mind!" Then she deflated. "And even then it's not going to make up for what I did."

"Was she really hurt about it?"

"No," Minako squeaked. "She said she understood - - particularly after everybody found out I was Sailor Venus. That's the kind of person Hikaru is. She's trying to raise three kids by herself - - teenagers, no less - - while I'm worrying about whether I'm getting lines around my eyes and giving empty-headed interviews on talk shows plugging my latest project."

"You're being a little hard on yourself," Artemis offered. "After all, saving the world a dozen times over should earn you a little slack. And it works both ways; she could have contacted you, too."

"She thought I was too busy being a star," Minako sighed. "And she was right. Except for Sailor business, the only thing I thought of after high school was being a star. And then when I did make it, the only thing I thought of besides Sailor business was being a star."

"And Toshihiro," Artemis reminded her.

"OK, and Toshi," conceded Minako. "I could have been a little less selfish."

"So you're going to buy your way out of guilt prison now?"

Minako's shoulders slumped.

"So what do I do, Cat?" she asked.

"Be her friend," Artemis suggested. "I didn't know Hikaru as well as you did, but the girl I knew wouldn't want anything more than that."

"Oh, I don't intend to let us drift apart again," Minako declared. "Make that mistake once, shame on me. Make it twice, shame on you."

"Uh..." Artemis responded.

"But I've got to do this," she continued. "I've got to say how sorry I am in the biggest, grandest, splashiest way I can. Because, you know, if there's no show to it, what's the point?"

"I guess you have to stay true to yourself," the white cat sighed. "I just hope it won't embarrass Hikaru."

"She'll get over it. She likes razzle-dazzle. Why else did she hang out with me?" Minako leered at Artemis. "Besides, the bigger the party, the more chances of hot single guys."

"Should have known," Artemis shook his head wearily.

* * *

The figure whizzed past the guards in such a hurry that it took the front guard station a few moments to recognize Rei Hino. For a moment, the guards thought to challenge Rei before she got to the palace proper, but they thought better of it. After all, if one of the Queen's fabled Senshi was in a hurry, there must be something important she had to meet with the Queen about. It might even involve another threat to the nation.

Besides, nobody wanted to take on the legendary Rei Hino temper unnecessarily.

When she reached the palace level where King Endymion had his office, Rei stopped. She could feel the aura lingering in the hall. For a moment, the Priest stood, almost in a daze. It was so unbelievable.

"Rei?" Luna inquired. She was headed for the King's office as well and saw the Priest hesitating in the hall. "Are you well?"

The cat's words seemed to jolt Rei out of her daze. She focused on the black cat, and then quickly entered Endymion's office. Luna noticed she had burst in without knocking, a severe breach of etiquette that Rei Hino would never normally commit. That spurred the cat to quickly follow.

"Rei?" Endymion looked up from the papers he was reading as he sat at his desk. "Is something wrong?"

"He knows!" Rei blurted out. Her demeanor was a swirling whirlpool of anxiety, anger, shock and betrayal. "My father! He knows who arranged to have Serenity assassinated!"

"Good Lord!" gasped Luna.

"Who was it?" Endymion asked, his expression grave.

"It was Dietman Takahashi!"

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Repercussions

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 5: "Repercussions"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

"Dietman Takahashi?" gasped Luna.

"Are you certain?" Endymion asked intently.

"I read it myself," Rei maintained.

"But it's just so implausible," Luna continued. "I mean, I have no love for the man, but he's an elected representative to the government! Why on Earth would he do something like that?"

"I don't have any explanations," Rei told the cat. "I wasn't even expecting to learn what I learned. My father happened to mention Serenity in our conversation and the memory popped to the front of his mind momentarily."

"You're absolutely sure," Endymion persisted. "You have had problems with your ability to read people recently."

"Serenity cured that," Rei bristled. "My sight is as good as it ever was." She could read that Endymion wanted to believe her, but he still had doubts. "I know what I saw! My father believes Dietman Takahashi conspired with the Morobishi Clan to assassinate you and Serenity!"

"He 'believes'," Endymion quoted her. "That's a little different."

"Still, a man like Shinjiro Hino wouldn't leap to such a conclusion without reason," Luna suggested.

"And he's been covering it up for a while now," Rei added. "My father wouldn't do that unless it somehow benefited him."

"Oh, I agree this warrants further investigation," Endymion told them. "But we can't just confront Dietman Takahashi without something more concrete than your father's suspicions. He's still a very powerful member of the Diet, despite being the minority party, and this is a critical time for several pieces of legislation . . ."

"So we just forget this?" Rei demanded. "You're going to give him the chance to try again just because you need his influence?"

"I have no intention of forgetting this," Endymion replied curtly. "But this isn't the time or the place for a samurai charge, either. Before I act, I want to know that he did it. I don't want to give him any room to wiggle out of this. Because if he thinks we're on to him, it might push him to try again."

"So how do we obtain proof?" Luna asked. "Both the Tokyo police and Artemis tried to back-trace who was working with Morobishi-San when it first occurred, with little success. And Morobishi-San himself has proven to be quite steadfast in not naming his co-conspirator."

"I could ask him," Rei declared.

"Takahashi or Morobishi?" Endymion asked.

"Either one. They won't hide it from me. But since you don't want to alert Takahashi that we're investigating him, it'll have to be Morobishi."

"You're certain?"

"He won't be able to hide it from me," Rei declared, then softened, "if I have enough time with him."

"It won't be admissible in court," Luna reminded them, "or any disciplinary committee formed by the Diet to prosecute this."

"It doesn't have to be," Endymion replied. "OK, Rei. I'll set up an appointment for us with Morobishi-San. If you can read who his partner was, precisely and without a doubt, I'll handle it from there."

Rei nodded. Endymion reached for his phone.

* * *

That evening, an expensive black four-door prowled the streets of the Ginza. In the front were a driver and another man, both members of the Ootsuka Clan and both well-armed. In the back were Takeshi Ootsuka's most trusted lieutenant and Ootsuka's female companion Sumire Yoshida. The two in front watched for potential trouble. Sumire looked out the window, searching for an old woman. The lieutenant watched her.

"We've been doing this for an hour," complained the man in front. "Are you sure she's out here?"

"No, I'm not sure she's out here!" growled Yoshida. "But this is the only place I know of to look for her! If you've got a better idea, let's hear it!"

The man bit back his response and kept looking.

"It might be easier if we know what we're looking for," the driver commented. "An old woman isn't very specific."

"I don't have a picture," Yoshida huffed.

"Besides, how likely is an old woman going to be out on the Ginza this time of night?" the lieutenant; the name on his police file was Oujibu Nakahara. "Turn on the next street. I'll ask at one of the bars."

"Yeah, and I can ask at that other bar on the block," the man in front said. "I know one of the waitresses who works there."

"How well?" snorted the driver.

"Let's just say she owes me one," the other leered. All of the men got a chuckle out of that, while Yoshida scowled and continued looking.

At the end of the block, the driver executed an easy right turn. He double-parked next to a car and Nakahara began to climb out. Suddenly Yoshida sprang out from the other door.

"There!" she exclaimed, pointing to the bar. "Did you see her? Going into the bar? That was her!"

"Come on," Nakahara said, calmly but with authority. The driver lingered with the car while the other man got out. He and Nakahara headed for the bar, Yoshida hanging back.

Inside the club, Nakahara and his associate looked around. After a moment, Yoshida joined them. A woman was singing in the back of the club while bar girls were working on patrons, trying to tempt them into buying drinks.

"Easy," Nakahara warned them. "This is a gang club. We're going to have to run this by the club manager first. They've already spotted that we're Ootsuka Clan."

A broad-shouldered, dark-haired man who was the very picture of a Yakuza veteran walked up, flanked by two other, younger toughs. They stopped about four feet from them.

"Something we can help you three with?" the Manager asked with an undercurrent of menace, warning them that they were not on their turf.

"An old woman came in this club just now," Nakahara replied neutrally. "We've got business with her. It's all we're looking for."

"I'm not too happy with the idea of Ootsuka Clan rousting my customers," the Manager replied. "I wouldn't want you to cause a scene."

"That's up to her," Nakahara said. "We can wait for her outside, if you want, but I don't know how much that'll do for your business."

The Manager thought a moment. "Which one?" Nakahara turned to Yoshida. She scanned the room, then pointed to an old woman trying to sell charms to a patron in a corner booth. "Wait outside. She'll be out shortly."

Nakahara nodded the others outside. Two minutes later, the old woman was escorted out by the Manager and his two assistants.

"I was just trying to enrich his life!" protested the old woman. She was barely five feet tall, with dark clothing and white hair. Her face was withered from age and the elements, but her eyes were lively and she moved with some spring in her step.

"Don't let me catch you pushing your trinkets on my customers again," the Manager warned.

"Ahhh!" huffed the old woman. She turned and found Nakahara and his party in front of her.

"Obaa-San," Nakahara began, "I understand you know some powerful magic."

"Who says?" she snorted. Then she looked Nakahara up and down. "What of it?"

"I represent someone who would like to employ your abilities," Nakahara told her, "if they can achieve what he's looking for."

"How much?" the woman glared.

"Certainly more than you can make selling charms in bars," Nakahara replied. "We have a car waiting to take you to him."

She looked him over again, then shrugged. "Ah, nothing ventured, nothing gained. But I don't come cheap!"

"This way, Obaa-San," gestured Nakahara. Summoning what dignity she could, the old woman headed for the black car.

* * *

King Endymion and Rei Hino were escorted into the study of the Morobishi mansion by two rough-looking men in black suits. When they entered, Endymion had looked to see if there was any clue as to whether they were armed. He didn't see the bulge of a concealed holster. Glancing at Rei, he let the priest read him. She glanced at the pair and then back to him, shaking her head.

So Morobishi had disarmed his bodyguards in advance of Endymion's visit, the king thought to himself. Was that for his benefit or was it mansion policy now?

The two visitors were left alone in the study, but not for very long. Yoshiki Morobishi and his wife Shiho entered. Morobishi greeted them with a mask of benign charm, but Shiho couldn't conceal her suspicion.

"Endymion-ou-Sama," he bowed politely to the King. "You honor my humble home." He turned to Rei. "As do you, Sensei."

"Please forgive the late hour of our visit, Morobishi-San," Endymion told him. "But I didn't want to wait."

"It's that important?"

"It could be," Endymion answered. "I want to ask you again to reveal who hired you to execute the attempted assassination on my wife and myself last year."

Morobishi stiffened imperceptibly. But Shiho noticed and glanced at him. Rei and Endymion noticed as well.

"I believe I have already answered that question," Morobishi frowned.

"By refusing to answer," Endymion said. "I'd hoped you had changed your mind."

"Come now, Endymion-ou-Sama," Morobishi answered. "Compared to your wife's utter lack of guile, I find your tactics distasteful." Endymion mimicked confusion. "I have had a great deal of time to familiarize myself with the Royal Family and their Senshi. I am quite familiar with the abilities of Hino-Sensei there. No doubt she has already gleaned the information you seek from my mind." Shiho looked at her husband in horror.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't volunteer the information," Endymion told him. "This way, your 'code of silence' hasn't been broken. Besides, I'm only looking for confirmation of information we already learned. And you are out of the Yakuza," he added, "so such things shouldn't mean as much to you."

"Let's hope others still in that line of work feel the same," Morobishi responded. He turned to the desk and wandered over. "A fine 'paradise' you're setting up here. First you imprison me without trial. Then you force me to testify against my will." He glanced back at Endymion. "Be careful how you abuse your power, Endymion-ou-Sama. The more you do it, the easier it becomes."

"I have someone to keep me in check," Endymion said. "As for your bruised feelings, you tried to have my wife and myself killed. She may have forgiven you, but I haven't." He turned and bowed to Shiho. "Once more, please forgive the late intrusion into your home. I apologize if I've upset you."

With that, he turned and headed for the door. Rei followed him at the same pace. Once outside the mansion, the pair headed for the palace limousine waiting for them.

"Well?" Endymion asked Rei when they were safely inside.

"He confirmed it," Rei said with contained anger. "Dietman Takahashi contracted with him for the attempt."

"Thank you, Rei," Endymion said. "I apologize if you found this business distasteful."

"I'm only sorry I didn't get to strike him down where he stood," Rei replied.

* * *

The old woman was driven to a mansion in the Koto Prefecture. The entire time she went on and on - - and on - - about how powerful she was and how much she knew and how expensive her services would be. The two men in front concentrated on the road ahead. Sumire tried her best to ignore the woman, staring out the window the entire time. Oujibu Nakahara wanted to put a bullet in the brain of this nuisance, but restrained himself. His Oyabun wanted to speak with her, so he tolerated her droning. And he comforted himself with the notion that she would turn out to be a total fraud and the Wild Boar would order him to shoot her.

The black four-door pulled up to the mansion and the old woman was escorted out. While Sumire retired to the upstairs, Nahakara and the other two men brought her to Takeshi Ootsuka's office. Ootsuka sat behind a large desk.

"Sit, Obaa-San," he said, gesturing to a plush chair in front of the desk. She took the seat warily while the three assistants took defensive positions in the room. "And what may I call you?"

"Hojiko will do," she grunted, unimpressed by the man.

"I understand you can command powerful magic, Hojiko-San," he probed.

"That's what they say," Hojiko responded warily.

"You understand, in this modern age, such claims aren't very believable."

"What I understand," Hojiko replied, "is that there are a lot of foolish people running around in this world thinking that they know more than they do."

"Suppose I was one of those people," Ootsuka continued. "How would you prove to me that you command such power?"

"What incentive do I have?"

"You want to be paid, don't you?"

"Depends upon how much I'm being paid."

Ootsuka leaned back in his chair. "All right. How about one million yen?"

"To do the job," Hojiko asked, "or to demonstrate my power?"

"To do the job," Ootsuka replied, his patience thinning. He nodded slightly to Nakahara. Nakahara responded by touching the barrel of his .44 caliber semi-automatic pistol to the back of Hojiko's head. "Show me what I'm buying or I'll have my man pull the trigger."

"What do you want me to do - - fly?" Hojiko barked. "I don't even know what you have in mind!"

"I need protection against some powerful enemies," Ootsuka told her. "And I'm not talking those charms you sell, either."

"How powerful?"

"Queen Serenity," Ootsuka said, "and her Senshi." Hojiko's eyes seemed to light up.

"I know just the thing," she smiled.

"Show me."

"It's not here! I'll have to take you to it!" Hojiko growled.

"For a million yen, I expect more than a tour," Ootsuka frowned.

Hojiko huffed. "Fine. Send one of your toughs over here."

Ootsuka nodded to one of the other guards, the man who had sat next to the driver in the car. The thug approached, giving the old woman the standard Yakuza tough guy glare. Nakahara pulled his gun back. Hojiko rose from her seat. She glanced at Ootsuka and smiled in a contemptuous manner. Then, her hand moving at top speed, she touched the thug at his right shoulder, then his left, and then his navel before pressing her finger into his sternum.

The man immediately collapsed to his knees, exhaling as if someone had brought a baseball bat across his middle. He continued to kneel there, his arms across his stomach, gasping for breath. Ootsuka stood up behind his desk and stared in amazement.

"How did you do that?" he gasped.

"You're not paying me to teach," Hojiko replied disdainfully.

"Will that work against the Senshi?"

"I doubt it," she shrugged. "But that wasn't what I had in mind for you anyway. That little trick is hardly worth a million yen."

"Is Nagashika going to be all right?" Nakahara demanded.

"Eventually," chuckled Hojiko.

"OK, you've convinced me," Ootsuka said. "Show me what you have in mind to take on the Queen and her band."

"What about my million yen? I don't trust you Yakuza types. I want paid!" demanded Hojiko. Ootsuka scowled, then nodded to Nakahara. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with two briefcases. He handed one to Hojiko, who opened it and found money inside.

"Half now," Ootsuka told her. "The other half if I decide what you're selling is worth it." He smiled mirthlessly. "Because I don't trust you, either."

Hojiko stared sullenly at him, then shrugged. "That's fair."

The black four-door drove into the hills outside of the Tokyo city limits, past Setagaya Prefecture and into the mountains of western Kanto. All through the trip, Hojiko talked about different places she'd been in the region, different things she'd seen and different curses she'd placed on people. When Ootsuka and his men had almost reached their boiling point, the old woman suddenly pointed to something on the right.

The car stopped. The Yakuza got out slowly, guns drawn. Hojiko scrambled out and walked up to a large piece of rock surrounded by moss. She stood by it and turned proudly to them. Approaching, Ootsuka and his men stared up at it.

"What is it?" Ootsuka asked. "An idol?"

The stone was eight feet tall. As they circled around it, a different angle showed them that there was what looked like a face chiseled into the upper part, with a squatting body for a lower part. The face was wide and chubby, with bulbous eyes, the lids clamped shut, a flat nose and a somber mouth. The body was squashed, but muscular and suggested power.

"It's the answer to your problem," chuckled the old woman. "I can make this come to life. Once activated, it can't be harmed. Set it against your enemies and it will pursue them to the ends of the Earth and crush them."

"So if I sent that against, say, Morobishi," Ootsuka thought out loud, "it would take him out and the Senshi couldn't stop it? And it wouldn't be traceable back to me?"

"Oyabun, you don't believe this, do you?" Nakahara exclaimed. "She's a batty old woman who knows a few things about pressure points!"

"I said I'd show you," Hojiko huffed. "What you do from this point on is your business. Now give me the rest of my money!"

Ootsuka pulled the briefcase away. "How do you activate it?"

The old woman turned to the stone statue and executed a few hand signs, then jammed her palms against it. Drawing back, she turned back to them.

"Touch it," she said.

The Yakuza boss stared for a moment. Then he walked over to the statue. He extended a hand, stopped for a moment, then reached out and touched it.

In an eye blink, Takeshi Ootsuka was sucked into the stone. His men scarcely had time to react. The statue then began to move. It came out of its crouch and rose to full height. Turning its stone head from one side to the other, the living statue fixed its gaze on Tokyo. It took a step forward and the ground shook.

"Oyabun!" Nakahara shouted with alarm. The statue ignored him, taking another shambling step forward. The Yakuza tried to block his path and were stepped on and crushed.

"Go, Goremu!" Hojiko cackled, shedding her old woman form as she had earlier shed her impersonation of the kept woman Sumire and revealing her true form as a fox demon. "You are free! Go do what you do best!" As the stone creature shambled forward, the fox demon laughed with delight.

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Relentless Pursuit

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 6: "Relentless Pursuit"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

When Endymion and Rei returned to the palace, Queen Serenity was waiting for them at the bottom steps of the first floor lobby. She seemed ill-at-ease, as if sensing their moods. The Queen glided up to her husband, acknowledging Rei as she approached.

"Endymion?" she probed.

"I'll go and let Luna and Artemis in on what we've learned," Rei said to the King. "I think Ami should be in on this, too."

"Tell all the Senshi if you choose," Endymion replied. "There's no sense repeating the news if you don't have to. I'll contact the Ministry of Justice concerning this." Rei nodded and was off.

"Endymion?" Serenity asked a little more anxiously. "What's this about the Ministry of Justice? Where were you and Rei?"

Endymion began to answer, then glanced around. Finding the palace lobby too populated, even at this late hour, he gently put his hand on Serenity's back and guided her to the stairs.

"Let's discuss this in the Royal Chambers," he said solemnly. This only made the Queen more anxious.

In the Royal Chambers, Endymion first checked Setsuko's room. He found the girl sleeping peacefully. The King lingered at the door, spellbound by the sight. Finally he turned away. Serenity was waiting for him. There was nothing left to do but explain.

"Dietman Takahashi?" The Queen gasped at the conclusion of her husband's story. "But why? I know he doesn't like me . . ."

"Why is an important question," Endymion conceded, sitting down in his favorite arm chair. "Right now, though, my overriding concern is obtaining enough concrete evidence against him to force him out of the Diet at the very least and prosecute him if at all possible, without it looking like some partisan vendetta against a political opponent. Because that's how Takahashi's party will portray it - - maybe the other party, too."

"Well," Serenity began, as if she were anticipating an argument, "maybe you could just let it go."

Endymion turned to her, momentarily surprised. Then he remembered who he was talking to.

"Attempted murder and treason isn't something you just let go," he replied. "What if he tries again? We only knew about the first attempt because of Rei's premonition. We might not get so lucky the next time."

"And maybe he won't try again," Serenity countered gently. She sat on the arm of the chair and began massaging her husband's shoulders. "How long has it been? He hasn't tried again. Maybe he's learned his lesson."

"And maybe he's waiting for the right moment," the King argued. "We can't take that chance. We have to remove him as a threat, for our own protection."

"Are you looking to protect? Or are you looking for vengeance?" the Queen asked as she massaged. "Because an extended hand can neutralize a threat, too. And vengeance can make a threat larger and more determined."

"I hear what you're saying," Endymion sighed. He reached up with one hand and put it over one of his wife's hands. "Maybe forgiving him will bring him over to our side. And maybe it'll just embolden him." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I can't take the chance; not with you and not with Setsuko. And I can't condone someone who thinks, even for a moment, that government by assassination is the way to further an agenda. I can't condone someone like that influencing the laws of this land."

Serenity rested her chin on her husband's head. "Life was so much easier when you were just studying to be a doctor and I was worrying about whether I'd pass the entrance exam to high school."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Endymion smiled. Bending forward, he pushed out of the chair and rose to full height. "I guess I should call the Ministry of Justice."

"Tomorrow," Serenity glided over, placing her hand on his arm. "You've had a full day. It can wait until tomorrow, can't it?"

He didn't want to give in, but the words made sense and those blue eyes were still too hard to resist. "OK," he sighed. "But I don't know how well I'm going to sleep."

"I'll ease your troubled mind," Serenity said coyly, leaning up against him. "It's one of the things I'm good at."

* * *

It was approaching midnight at the Japan Meteorological Agency Earthquake Monitoring Station, located on the campus of Tokyo University. Touga Shimatsu, the overnight supervisor of the station, had just been summoned to the seismic monitoring room. With memories of the Tohoku earthquake still lingering in his mind, he tried to keep himself calm and focused. His subordinates would have put out an alert if an earthquake was in the offing. They knew their jobs. But the fact that they had summoned him meant it was something unusual. And in Japan, that could be just about anything.

"Shimatsu-Kacho!" Makoto Denketsu, the man at the monitor, exclaimed as Shimatsu entered. "Please look at these readings!"

Shimatsu leaned over Denketsu's shoulder. The Richter graph was showing measurable, repeated ground activity.

"This isn't an earthquake," Shimatsu declared. "The seismic activity is too rhythmic - - too spaced out."

"Then what could it be?"

"Have you located the epicenter?"

"Just west of Tokyo," Denketsu replied. "Do you suppose it's another monster? Like the ice giants?"

"That would explain it," Shimatsu nodded. "That pattern could match the heavy footfalls of something with enormous weight or mass." The Richter needle bounced again. Shimatsu reached for a phone and punched in a number.

"Japanese Self-Defense Force, Fuchu Air Station," came the reply over the phone. "Captain Waruda speaking."

"Captain, this is the Seismic Monitoring station at Tokyo University," Shimatsu said. "We've got some curious activity near your location."

"Is it an earthquake?"

"No. It may be more related to those Ice Giants that popped up back in 2013 than any earthquake activity," Shimatsu told him. "You might want to send somebody out to look the situation over and confirm or deny that assessment."

"I knew it had been too quiet," muttered Waruda. "OK, we'll send out a helicopter and look the situation over. Give me the coordinates."

Ten minutes later, a Kawasaki OH-1 light helicopter was investigating the rural areas west of Tokyo. It's powerful searchlight lit up the countryside.

"Nearing the reported coordinates," the pilot reported to his base. Beside him was another soldier scanning the ground with binoculars. "Nothing to report."

"Keep searching, Kawasaki 9266," the base broadcast back. "Something's making the needle jump at Tokyo U."

"Maybe some student has his stereo turned up too high," chuckled the pilot. The helicopter continued on, flying a circular search pattern as it neared the area.

"Kawasaki 9266, how's it coming?" the base asked. "We've got you nearing your fuel exhaustion point."

"Roger that, Base," the pilot replied. "I've got my eye on it. We've still got a few minutes left before we have to turn back."

"Hanbei," the other soldier nudged. "In those trees at five o'clock."

The pilot swung the helicopter around and concentrated his spotlight on the wooded area below. The tops of the trees were shaking, as if something massive were moving through it. A two lane highway intersected the trees and their quarry emerged.

"By the gods!" gasped the pilot. "Fuchu Base, this is Kawasaki 9266! We have made contact, over!"

"What have you got, 9266?"

There was silence.

"Kawasaki 9266, report!"

"It's," sputtered the pilot, "made out of stone!"

"Say again! Is it humanoid?"

"I guess you could call it that!" the pilot reported. "It looks more like a blockbuster bomb with arms and legs!"

"What's it doing?"

"Just walking towards Tokyo," the pilot reported. "And it's walking through anything in its path: trees, fences. It just plowed through a stone wall!" He glanced at his gauges. "Fuchu Base, fuel is at critical stage. Am breaking off contact. I'll send you the coordinates."

* * *

Endymion had actually gotten a few hours of sleep. Worry over the impending government crisis concerning Dietman Takahashi had kept him awake, in spite of the soft, warm body cuddled up next to him.

The one currently drooling on his shoulder. It was the second thing he noticed after waking. The first was the ring of the phone.

"The life of a king," he muttered softly and shifted to get the phone. Serenity mumbled something and went back to sleep. His hand felt for the phone and located it by the third ring. As he picked it up, Endymion noticed a pair of coral eyes near the floor. "This is King Endymion," he sighed into the phone.

"I apologize for disturbing you so early, Your Majesty," a voice came over the phone. It took a moment for him to recognize it as belonging to Defense Minister Ichiro Hondo. For Hondo to be calling this early could only mean a serious threat to the state.

"What's wrong?" Endymion asked, suddenly wide awake.

"We have multiple reports, confirmed by the JSDF, of some sort of stone monster storming through the countryside. The last report I have is it being five kilometers west of Setagaya, headed in a straight line toward Tokyo Bay. I thought you would want to be informed."

"Yes, of course, Minister," Endymion said. "What action has been taken so far?"

"It's already plowed through two barricades, both set up by JSDF forces. Nothing seems to stop it."

"OK," Endymion sighed. "Notify the JSDF and Tokyo Police. Have everyone in this thing's path evacuated, by force if necessary. I don't want any loss of life. And set up barricades to keep people out."

"What about the press?" Hondo asked.

"Coordinate with them. The story will get out if it hasn't already. They can help spread the word about the evacuation and maybe limit panic if they can show the public we have the situation under control. As for the monster itself, the Senshi will take it on."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hondo said sharply and hung up.

"Endymion?" he heard Serenity say. He turned and found her wide awake and looking at him in the low light. She must have sensed his distress.

"We've got another monster on our hands," Endymion told her, swinging out of bed. "Luna, I assume you have its location and movements pinpointed?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," the black cat responded. "I was about to wake you when Minister Hondo called. And you're correct, the news media already have the story. Shall I wake the others?"

"It's not necessary," Serenity said. She closed her eyes for a moment. Endymion could faintly hear her voice in the back of his mind. Moments later she opened them again. "We'll meet in your logistics room in ten minutes, Luna."

"As you say, Your Majesty," the cat nodded and scampered off.

"And don't call me Your Majesty," the Queen sighed in frustration. "Endymion, why do things like this have to happen?"

"Luna's a stickler for protocol," he smirked.

"I MEAN this 'monster'," Serenity said peevishly.

"I don't know," he answered, mentally changing into his grey tuxedo. "But I hope Dietman Takahashi isn't behind this."

"Endymion," scolded his wife as her nightgown changed into her Queen's raiment. "I doubt even he's capable of something like this. He's just an ordinary man. How could an ordinary man be responsible for such a thing?"

The Senshi convened in the logistics room Luna and Artemis ran. Luna had been the first one there. Serenity, for a change, was the second, with Endymion. Mercury came next, followed by Jupiter and Mars. As Venus straggled in, being prodded at her ankles by Artemis, the others were watching news coverage of the monster's path.

"Being up at this time of the morning should be illegal," grumbled Venus. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"That's that go-getter attitude we all love," Mars frowned.

"Hey, I was up until midnight planning the wedding reception of all time!" barked Venus. "You think something like that is easy?"

"It would be if you'd let me help," Serenity fussed. By now Venus had seen the television screen.

"Wow! I don't think I've seen that monster movie before!" exclaimed Venus. "Nice special effects!"

"That's actual news images," Mercury told her.

"She knows," Jupiter said. "She's just trying to get a rise out of someone."

"Squealer," Venus quipped. Then she grew serious. "OK, anybody got any information on this thing. I'd like to know what I'm going up against if I can."

"It's a Goremu," Mars said with certainty. Mercury instantly began typing on her Senshi computer. "It's a mythological beast, a human spirit fused with a stone idol to give the idol life and purpose. A Goremu is usually used as a tool of vengeance by someone with some supernatural abilities against someone who has wronged them. The Goremu is fantastically strong, immune to most physical attacks, and relentless in its pursuit of its goal."

"Is there any method of stopping it?" Endymion asked.

"Without killing the human trapped inside it, of course," Serenity added.

"From what I've learned," Mercury interjected, "a Goremu is a version of an old Hebrew legend called a 'Golem'. In certain tales, the Golem has the Hebrew word 'emet', which means 'truth' inscribed on its forehead. To deactivate the Golem, the first symbol must be removed, changing the word from 'truth' to 'death'."

"Interesting," Mars said. "But that doesn't apply here. A Goremu isn't activated by a word or kanji inscribed on it. And it can't be deactivated by changing the symbol. The only way to end a Goremu is to somehow separate the human spirit from the stone idol."

"How do we do that?" Jupiter asked.

"Someone with strong enough spiritual powers can force the human spirit from the Goremu," Mars said.

"Safely?" Serenity asked.

"Not always," was the response.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"The car is waiting, Your Majesties," Luna advised them.

"Since Mars and Serenity are our two big guns when it comes to spiritual presence, that means they're going to have to take on Big Stoneface," Venus said. She glanced at Endymion. "Sorry, but that means you'll have to stay here."

"We'll protect her," Jupiter assured him as the five got up and headed for the door.

As they moved for the car that would transport them to the area, waiting by the front of the palace, Mercury chimed in.

"Perhaps the three of us should attack first," she suggested. "This would allow Mars and Serenity to focus their spiritual power, as well as occupy the Goremu so that there is no further risk to life or property."

"Sounds like a plan," Venus said. The five piled into the limousine and the startled driver headed for Setagaya.

Arriving on the outskirts of Setagaya Prefecture, the palace limousine stopped near a JSDF barricade. The streets had been blocked off and uniformed troops were the only people present. One soldier ran up to the car.

"This is a restricted area!" he shouted, waving the limousine off. "You have to evacuate the area immediately!"

The soldier quieted when he saw Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi emerge from the back of the limo. His eyes popped, as this was the first time he'd ever seen them in person. Immediately Mars closed her eyes and began to chant.

"How far ahead is the stone monster?" Venus asked, taking command of the situation. Then she muttered to herself, "I wish this thing had a catchy name. Something like Rodan."

"Uh," the soldier responded, unsure how to take Venus.

"Never mind! I've got a fix on it," Mercury said, her visor down. "Hmm. This isn't making sense. I can't get any intelligible readings."

"Maybe it's another mystical creature your visor can't analyze," Jupiter suggested.

"Possibly," scowled Mercury. "But I should at least be picking up the outer stone shell."

"Worry about it later!" shouted Venus. "I see it! Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The golden links shot out from Venus and wrapped around the lumbering stone humanoid. The ends of the chain swung around and wrapped around two lamp posts in an attempt to anchor the eight foot horror. Undaunted, the Goremu continued to walk forward. The chain stretched to its limit and wouldn't break, so the lamp posts did. The Goremu kept walking, dragging the chains and the broken lamp post behind him.

"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted. A wave of water suddenly appeared, swamping the monster waist high, then freezing on the spot. The Goremu was held fast, its legs trapped in ice. But the upper torso continued to lean forward. This played out for a time, until the ice began to fracture and then burst away, allowing the monster to continue.

"Well, I didn't want to do this because someone's inside that thing," Jupiter frowned. "But . . . Supreme Thunder!"

Lightning shot down from the heavens, collecting in the rod on Jupiter's tiara, then sprang out at the Goremu like a hungry beast. The creature was enveloped in blinding electricity, halting its forward movement. In seconds, the lightning spent itself, leaving the stone monster smoldering. But once the electricity was gone, it continued lumbering on its way.

"I guess I'll have to try," Serenity said.

"Not yet!" Venus ordered. "Let Mars go first. If she fails, you're our ace in the hole." She glanced at Mars. "Any time, Mars!"

Aside from a momentary frown, Mars ignored Venus. She came out of her trance, opened her eyes, raised her head and stepped forward. And then stopped in her tracks.

"That's an illusion!" Mars exclaimed. Everybody stared at her in amazement.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Home Invasion

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 7: "Home Invasion"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

In his bed, with his wife next to him, Yoshiki Morobishi slept soundly. He had always been a sound sleeper, even at the height of his time as head of the Chiyoda-Ku Yakuza. Guilt and disgust over how he made his living were foreign things to him. But though he was a sound sleeper, years of violence that came with his lifestyle had also attuned his body to wake up at the slightest sound of a threat. So when one of his "employees" entered the bedroom, Morobishi was already awake and brandishing the pistol he kept under his pillow.

"It's just me, Oyabun!" the man exclaimed. By now Morobishi could hear the sounds of a disturbance outside of the house.

"What's going on?" Morobishi asked.

"We're under attack!" the man blurted out. "I came up here to make sure you were safe!"

"Who is it? The Ootsuka Clan? Or the police?" Morobishi demanded. By now, his wife Shiho was awake.

"No, it's . . ." the man began and then words failed him.

"Spit it out!" snapped Morobishi.

"I," stammered the normally cool, hardened Yakuza. "It's . . .!"

At once, the house was rocked by a gigantic crash. Morobishi sprang out of bed and ran past the sentry. It sounded like someone had driven a truck through one of the first floor walls. If so, this could be very bad. There were a few guns stashed in the house, for Morobishi hadn't completely disarmed his men. But he only kept enough to believably claim self-defense and that wouldn't hold off a well-armed assault by a rival clan trying to take him down and claim his territory.

Like Takeshi Ootsuka.

But when he got to the top of the stairs, Morobishi saw that it wasn't a rival gang in an armored vehicle. It was an eight foot tall stone statue standing in his living room. Behind it, there was a gaping hole in his wall and outside several of his men were battered and lying on the ground. And even more remarkably, the head on the stone idol turned and looked up at him.

Morobishi heard a gasp of surprise and turned to it. It had come from Shiho and she was even now racing back to the bedroom. Through the doorway, he saw her pick up a phone and punch in a number.

"Who are you calling?" Morobishi demanded.

"The Palace!" Shiho shouted back. "Serenity-Hime swore she would protect us! Well now I'm going to see how much her word means!"

* * *

"That's an illusion!" Mars exclaimed. Everybody stared at her in amazement.

"A what?" Jupiter gasped. She looked back at the hulking stone idol relentlessly advancing on them. Her eyes told her that Mars was completely wrong, and yet Mars was right about so many things.

"Of course!" Mercury nodded with animation. "THAT'S why it wouldn't register properly on my visor! It's not really there!" That was all Jupiter needed to hear.

"Well, for an illusion, it's racked up a pretty big trail of destruction!" Venus argued. "And my chain wrapped around SOMETHING!"

"You only think it did," Mars replied.

She jammed a sacred sutra to her forehead and invoked the paper's power. Then she let fly, perhaps with just a bit too much vehemence. The sutra shot down the street and struck the Goremu right between the bulbous circles that represented its eyes. The Goremu reared back as if shot, then froze in place. Before everyone's eyes, the Goremu shimmered and then disappeared, all of the damage it had caused disappearing with it. All that was left in the road was a small tree branch.

"Well put ears on me and call me a donkey," Venus mumbled in amazement.

"You were all fooled by a kitsune-yako," Mars said, making no attempt to conceal her irritation. "My great-grandmother warned me that there was one about. I should have made the connection sooner."

"So what was the point?" Jupiter asked. "Drag us all the way out here for what? Just to prove it could fool us?"

"Maybe. Some kitsune-yako have a devilish sense of humor," Mars replied. "But it's just as likely that it was either taking the measure of our abilities . . ."

"Or distracting us from its actual objective," Mercury said suddenly. They turned to her and saw she was looking at Serenity. Serenity was on the Senshi communicator, talking apparently with Luna. From the look of distress on the Queen's face, they could see it wasn't good news.

"What is it?" Venus prodded.

But the Queen just closed her eyes, tilted her head back and faded from view, eerily like the Goremu had earlier. Since Mars hadn't labeled her an illusion as well, Venus hastily concluded that Serenity had teleported. She whipped open her communicator.

"Artemis!" Venus barked. "What was that message that Serenity just got?"

"It was a call from the Morobishi home," Artemis relayed. "They say they're under attack by a monster!"

"Distracting us from its actual objective," Mercury frowned.

"Come on!" Jupiter shouted. She was already running for the limousine.

"Chiyoda's all the way across town!" Mars shouted after her as the other Senshi moved to join her. "We'll never make it in time!"

"Maybe! Maybe not!" Jupiter snapped back. "But I'm at least going to try!"

The other three piled into the limo after Jupiter. Confused, the driver looked back at them for some sort of instructions.

"Drive!" shouted Venus. "Chiyoda-Ku! I've give you the address on the way! And DON'T stop for lights!"

"I'm reprogramming the traffic signals to give you an open corridor to Chiyoda-Ku, Venus!" they heard Artemis say over the communicator that Venus hadn't closed.

"Artemis, I love you!" Venus grinned. "If you weren't so hairy, I'd marry you!"

"Yes, well, no thanks," Artemis replied. "I've seen how you treat your husbands."

He received a very loud raspberry in reply. Artemis glanced over at Luna and found the little black cat smirking.

* * *

Shiho had no sooner put the phone down then the entire second floor was rocked. She looked anxiously at her husband, seeking some sort of explanation.

"It's attacking the interior support walls!" Morobishi told her. "It's like it's trying to pull the entire mansion down on its head!"

There was a loud crash from below, followed by the sound of wood rending and creaking. Instantly Morobishi moved for his wife.

"Down the back stairs!" he ordered. She ran to him and he led her through the hall. "We have to get out of the house before it collapses!"

"Thank the gods Kakeru is staying with friends!" Shiho gasped.

To emphasize his point, part of the front stairwell and landing buckled. It crashed into the first floor below. The Morobishis reached the back stairwell and hurried down the stairs. The monster's thrashing could be heard through the walls as they descended. The bottom of the stairs led to the garage. Morobishi had built the stairwell into the home in case he needed to make a fast getaway. The move seemed prescient now, though he could have hardly predicted the threat he was escaping from was an animated stone monster. They were about to get into the family's black BMW-6.

And suddenly Queen Serenity was there.

"Oh, I've got to stop doing that!" Serenity wheezed, bent over with her hands on her knees. She took several loud breaths. "The Palace said that you're being attacked by a monster?" Morobishi looked her over, wondering how much he should admit to.

"Yes!" Shiho spoke up instantly, impressed again by the abilities of the woman she once despised. "It's in our home! It's destroying it! I think it wants to kill us!"

And to punctuate that statement, the Goremu smashed through the wall that the garage shared with the house. Shiho gasped in alarm. Morobishi sought to shield her with his body.

"Please stop," Serenity said, her hand outstretched as she approached the creature. "You don't have to resort to violence. Whatever you want, we can work it out peacefully."

The Goremu gave no response. Instead it continued to lumber forward.

"If you're able to destroy this thing, Serenity-Hime," Morobishi urged, trying to control the timber of his voice, "then I suggest you do it now. I don't think it's willing to listen to reason."

"I won't destroy it," Serenity glanced at him. "There's a person inside of this creature, giving it life and purpose. Destroying it would destroy the person inside. And I can't do that. I won't do it."

"LOOK OUT!" shrieked Shiho.

Warned by the woman's cry, Serenity was just barely able to erect a barrier in time to deflect the vicious swing of the Goremu's arm. The massive stone hand glanced off of her barrier and Serenity winced on impact. Without concern for her or itself, the Goremu swung the other arm, striking the barrier with enough force that Serenity staggered back several steps. And onward the stone monster advanced.

"Destroy it!" Shiho cried. "Mercy will get us all killed!"

"No," Serenity replied. She flinched back as the Goremu delivered another blow to her barrier. "But you two should get to safety. Go ahead. I'll hold it off."

Morobishi stared at the Queen, his confusion mixed with awe. She would do this for him, knowing that he had ordered her assassination. The thought of running now suddenly gave him a bitter taste in his mouth. But he had to think of Shiho, too. He had to protect her.

Serenity fended off another blow and that spurred Morobishi into action. He glanced around the garage and then ran over to a box on the floor by the far wall. Shiho watched him pull out a stick of dynamite from the box. Her eyes grew large as he ran back and lit the fuse. Grabbing the Queen by the back of her dress, Morobishi yanked back while tossing the dynamite at the feet of the monster.

"Now! Erect your shield!" he commanded, then covered Shiho with his body.

The dynamite exploded at the feet of the Goremu, knocking out the rest of the wall. The stone monster staggered back from the blast. This enabled Serenity to materialize a steel shell around the Goremu, encasing him in the thick, hard metal. As dust settled, Morobishi uncovered his wife and looked, first at the monster and then at Queen Serenity. They found the monarch braced against the BMW, her head in her hand.

"Serenity-Hime?" he asked. Shiho did more. She walked over and actually touched Serenity. Serenity looked up at her and then grinned.

"I've got to start exercising, I guess," the Queen panted.

"Thank you for once again saving my family," Shiho said gratefully.

"I was glad to do it," Serenity smiled. Then a thought struck her. "Morobishi-San, what were you doing with dynamite?"

"It was," Morobishi began slowly, "left over - - from a job - - clearing tree stumps from the back yard."

"Oh," Serenity nodded. Shiho raised an eyebrow. The Queen might have believed that, but she didn't for a second.

"What will you do with that monster?" Moborishi asked.

"I don't know," Serenity replied. "I guess take it back to the palace - - let Ami study it. She likes studying things. And maybe Rei will be interested, too." She shoved off of the BMW. "Now what can I do to rebuild your home?"

"Serenity-Hime, I am not without means," Morobishi began.

"Oh, please! It won't be any trouble!" the Queen exclaimed. "Well, maybe a little if I overdo it. But . . .!"

"I am grateful," Morobishi smiled, "but no. Remember I am still an outsider and prefer to do things my way. What you can do is find out who brought this thing to life and why that person chose to attack me with it."

"And will they try again," Shiho added.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of it. And you should be safe now." Then Serenity's mouth curled up. "But if something does happen, call me. I'll protect you." She grinned at him. "You're not THAT much of an outsider."

Turning, Serenity levitated the steel capsule that contained the Goremu and headed out through the damaged mansion to the outer yard. Out in the yard, one of Morobishi's men had apparently avoided injury and was standing guard. Serenity looked at him and then turned and approached him.

"Queen Serenity," the man said and bowed.

"You're not really one of Morobishi-San's men," Serenity said with an eerie certainty. "You're a fox demon."

The man reacted with surprise, but his mouth quickly curled into a grin.

"And I thought only a priest could penetrate my illusions," the man said.

"Are you responsible for this?"

"Why would I be responsible for such a thing?" the man said with poorly-feigned innocence. "I was just attracted to the chaos and decided to blend in and watch the festivities."

"Festivities?" gasped Serenity. "People were hurt! The Morobishi family could have been killed! How can you consider that entertaining?"

"We all have our different tastes in amusements," the man replied with a smirk. "I don't criticize you for dressing that way, even though I find it quite showy and immodest."

"What's wrong with the way I . . .?" Serenity began, then shook her head. "That has nothing to do with it! Hurting people is bad! And being amused by other people's pain and suffering is just as bad!"

"Remember that the next time you're watching one of your cartoons and someone slips and falls as the punch line of a joke," the man said slyly. His smile dimmed. "This situation is beginning to bore me. I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" Serenity exclaimed and lunged at the man.

Suddenly a puff of smoke exploded around him, obscuring him from sight. Confidently, Serenity reached in through the cloud, for it didn't obscure the fox demon from her vision. But just as suddenly there was a terrifying shrill cry that pierced the air. It sounded like a dinosaur from one of the old monster movies Minako had dragged her to see. Serenity glanced back and saw a gigantic Pterodactyl swooping at her from above.

She also saw that it was another fox illusion. Turning back to the smoke, she looked for the fox masquerading as a man. But in that second she looked away, the fox had gone. Serenity looked around the yard, but could find no trace of the fox demon.

"Oh," Serenity moaned, biting her lip, "now Rei's going to yell at me."

* * *

"Are you insane?" bellowed Rei.

Serenity's eyes sought the floor and her lip protruded.

"Given the power this creature demonstrated," Sailor Mercury said as she typed into her Senshi computer, "Serenity was the only person who could have saved the Morobishi family and captured the Goremu." The entire time, her eyes were glued to her computer screen.

"And if that Goremu had seriously injured her, or worse, because she was BY HERSELF?" Rei snapped back.

"If she had teleported someone with her, the strain would have further weakened her and left her even more vulnerable," Mercury replied calmly, still studying the readings of her computer. "You are familiar with her history, aren't you?"

Rei started to say something, but Makoto stepped in with a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going to win an argument with her," Makoto smiled, "so you may as well stop now."

"I'm just sorry I let the kitsune-yako escape," moaned Serenity.

"I'm sorry you saved that Morobishi character first," muttered Makoto.

"Mako-Chan!" Serenity gasped.

"He tried to have you killed," Makoto replied stonily. "You may have forgiven him, but I haven't."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Serenity," Rei told her. "Kitsune are very tricky and can take advantage of any opening you give them." Her mouth turned into a scowl. "Of course if you had someone WITH YOU...!"

"Rei Hino, you are still the meanest person who ever lived!" sputtered the Queen. "Endymion, make her . . .!" Serenity stopped when she noticed that Endymion wasn't in the room. "Does anybody know where Endymion is?"

"He got called to a meeting with the Minister of Justice," Minako said. She was sitting on a stool, staring in wonder at the Goremu, still sealed in a steel cocoon, while Ami analyzed it. "Apparently there's something cooking on the Dietman Takahashi front." She turned and winked at Serenity. "Although you didn't hear it from me."

* * *

In his office in the palace, King Endymion listened as the Minister of Justice, the top legal official of the Japanese government, outlined what had been learned so far by his team of investigators.

"We've examined his phone and banking records for the period," the Minister reported. "There's no suspicious activity on the phone records. I anticipate Dietman Takahashi was too smart to use a phone registered to him to communicate."

"That would stand to reason," Endymion nodded.

"There are several large transactions in his bank records for the period in question, but we haven't been able to link any of those transactions yet to anything connected with Yoshiki Morobishi or any of the holdings he had in the 2015-2016 period."

"Keep digging. I'm sure you'll find something," Endymion said.

"That's not the only thing I'm here to report," the Minister continued. "I think Takahashi-San suspects he's being investigated. I don't know if there was a leak in my department or at the bank or even the phone company, but Takahashi-San seems to be aware of our efforts now. And he's going to start crying 'political suppression' as soon as he can to discredit the investigation. That's why I wanted to meet this early in the morning, Your Majesty. I want to make a formal announcement of this to get ahead of any statement Takahashi-San makes, to blunt his criticism. But I wanted to clear it with you, first."

Endymion thought a moment. "Conduct this investigation as you see fit, Minister. I have every confidence in you. Don't worry about how this might reflect on me. Do your job."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Minister said, standing and bowing. After he left the room, Endymion pondered what was about to come next.

He hoped it wouldn't be too messy.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. Acts Of Retribution

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 8: "Acts Of Retribution"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Makoto Kino carefully and artistically packed the two bentos, despite her occasional stifled yawn and the dull throb of her head. She did it because there were more important things than how she felt. So focused on her task, she didn't sense the massive presence of her husband Sanjuro until he wrapped his huge arms around her waist and leaned against her back.

"You were out late last night," Sanjuro observed.

"Fought a stone monster last night," Makoto said as she fussed over the bentos. "I think Rei called it a Goremu or something like that. It's on the news if you want to see."

"Why don't I finish those and you catch some more sleep," he suggested.

"No, I'm fine," Makoto protested. "Besides, you don't do them right."

"It's a bento," Sanjuro scoffed.

"You see," his wife argued, glancing over her shoulder at him. "That's why you don't do them right. A bento is a culinary valentine, a meal in a box that lets that person know that they're loved and cherished. It's not just a box to hold some rice and sausages." She finished the bento for Ichiro and held it up. "There. What do you see?"

"A box with rice and sausages," Sanjuro replied.

"Why did I ever marry you?" Makoto huffed.

"Because you were deathly afraid of ending your life as an old spinster," Sanjuro smiled, cuddling up closer to her.

"Well, at least I had a good reason," Makoto concluded, the corners of her mouth turning up.

Once the bentos were done, Makoto took them out into the hall by the door. She started to call her children, but stopped when she saw Akiko glued to the television set, absorbed in news video of the Senshi battling the Goremu illusion.

"Come on, Akiko," Makoto said. "It's time to go to school."

"But Mom, the battle hasn't finished yet!" roared her daughter.

"I'll tell you how it ends: They win," Sanjuro told her. "Now come on."

"All right!" huffed the girl. She shoved off of the sofa and grabbed her satchel. "It's a good thing I DVR'd it." She took the bento from Makoto and endured her mother's caress.

"Now do well in school," Makoto told her, "and TRY to act like a lady."

"Yes, Mom," the girl sighed. "Hey, Squirt, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Ichiro barked indignantly. He scurried out of his room, satchel in hand. "I had to shut down my computer."

"I thought you finished your homework," Sanjuro questioned.

"I was trying out a new on-line video game," he reported. Akiko made a face and Makoto shot her a warning glance.

"Here you go, Champ," the woman said, presenting the bento. "Give me a kiss."

"Oh, Mom," sighed the boy. Undaunted, Makoto leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Uhh!" Ichiro exclaimed, rubbing the kiss off with his hand.

"OK, study hard," Makoto said as the kids headed for their limousine escort. "And don't give the driver any problems."

After they were gone, Sanjuro found Makoto punching in a number on the phone. She caught his questioning glance.

"I'm calling Ami," Makoto explained. "I want to find out if she learned anything about the monster." She listened patiently to the phone. "Hmm, no answer."

"She's probably still asleep."

"Ami? At this hour?" chuckled Makoto. Then she grew a knowing smile. "I bet I know where she is."

On the first floor of the Crystal Palace, a lab had been set up for use in investigating problems that might arise, as they seemingly always did, in the city or country. The lab had state of the art computer systems, a diagnostic room that could be sealed off in case of disease or physical mutations, as well as a chemical area and a library stocked with the latest volumes on everything from microbiology to nuclear physics.

"I thought I'd find you in your playground," Makoto said when she entered and found Sailor Mercury pecking away at her Senshi computer.

The computer was linked to the other computer in the room. Standing against the far wall was the Goremu, still encased in steel up to its neck and still straining to break free. The surprise waiting for Makoto was Rei being in the room, too.

"Good morning, Makoto," Ami mumbled as she studied her readouts. "Did the children get off safely to school?"

"Moaning and groaning all the way," Makoto grinned. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"No," Rei spoke up before Mercury could. "Just in case she told you otherwise."

"Why would I prevaricate?" Mercury asked, looking up from her studies. "It's true I've been at this all night. Fortunately I have the stamina to endure a sleepless night in my Senshi form. Otherwise it would be counterproductive to do it."

"And just having to know what makes that thing run didn't enter into the equation at all," Makoto mocked. Mercury colored slightly.

"I confess my curiosity is quite aroused by this," she began.

"Careful you don't let Hayami hear that," Rei jabbed. Mercury wrinkled her nose at the priest.

"Unfortunately, all of my time spend has yielded no usable information," Mercury sighed in frustration. "From every scientific probe I've been able to come up with, this is a carved piece of stone and it has no conceivable means of self-propulsion or animation. It's a complete scientific anomaly."

"So what have you found out?" Makoto asked Rei.

"The soul inhabiting this Goremu is a man named Takeshi Ootsuka," Rei reported.

"I looked up the name," Mercury added. "According to police records, he's the reputed leader of the Ootsuka Yakuza Clan and lives in Koto-Ku."

"Guess that would explain why he was after Morobishi," Makoto offered. "They must be enemies or something. But how did he end up inside that stone idol?"

"From what I've been able to read, he was tricked inside of it," Rei explained. "That jibes with my Obaa-San's sensing a powerful kitsune-yako in the area, and the illusion we all fought. The kitsune-yako probably tricked him into merging with the Goremu with the lure of something like unlimited power or something he wanted."

"Bet he's sorry now," Makoto snickered.

"Actually," Rei continued, "once he got over the initial shock of the merger, he seems to enjoy the raw power and invincibility of the Goremu. Since most of his human intelligence is dormant now, due to the merger, the potential for violence must appeal to him on a visceral level."

"Which would be in keeping with a Yakuza Oyabun," Mercury added.

Makoto noticed the Goremu jiggle slightly against the wall.

"Is it still trying to bust out of that steel?" she asked.

"It hasn't stopped," Rei said. "Goremu are single-minded creatures. Once they set out to do something, they keep trying until they do it or until another, more important goal comes along. But even so, this Ootsuka must be a very obsessive personality. To keep trying this long, with the fervency I feel from him, he's almost like a wild boar."

"So," Makoto asked uneasily, "you think that steel will hold him?"

"All metals fatigue," Mercury stated. "It's just a matter of when."

"So that's why I put those on," Rei pointed. Makoto saw a string of mystic seals strung across the Goremu's metal sheath.

"Let's hope they hold," Makoto swallowed. "Serenity and Endymion know about this?"

"Well, it's not noon yet, so naturally Serenity's still dead to the world," Rei scowled. "As for Endymion, he's busy with other things."

* * *

Though the announcement by the Ministry of Justice was shuffled to the middle of the national newscasts, it was enough to send shock waves through the Diet and the surrounding area in Chiyoda-Ku. The fact that the leading member of the Liberal Democrat party was being investigated was bad enough. The news that he was being investigated for possible links to the attempted assassination of the King and Queen was the talk of everyone not talking about the Sailor Senshi battling a giant Goremu.

The press mobbed everyone in or associated with the Diet, in search of any scrap of new information that could be broadcast. Dietman Takahashi's office issued a terse statement that he would hold a press briefing later that day, then closed itself off. The Ministry of Justice refused any further comment. And the Crystal Palace wouldn't even comment at all. So the news channels and the public at large were left to speculate, counter-speculate, and choose sides based on their ideology, their loyalties or their agendas.

"King Endymion," a call came in to Endymion's office from the Palace switchboard, "Dietman Takahashi is calling, wishing to speak with you. He's very insistent."

"I'm sure he is," Endymion replied as Luna looked on. "Tell him this is a matter that is being handled by the Ministry of Justice and ethically I should have no further contact with him until the matter is resolved." He thought a moment. "And if he won't take that for an answer, hang up on him."

"A wise course, Your Majesty," Luna said, "up until the last. I see no need to be rude."

"He hired someone to take a shot at Serenity," Endymion told the cat. "It's hard to be civil with that thought hanging over me."

"Yes, but in the event that the Ministry of Justice is unable to prove a case against him, you will have to work with him in the Diet. Ill feelings could complicate things."

"Won't happen. If we can't depose him legally, I'll just order it. I won't have that man having access to power."

"As you say, Your Majesty," Luna replied carefully. "But might I remind you that even righteous acts come with repercussions. And as Her Majesty is fond of saying, vengeance fosters reprisal while forgiveness smothers it."

Endymion's brow knit. "When did she say that?"

"I," Luna grimaced, "dressed it up a bit. Her Majesty's heart is in the right place, but her command of the language still leaves something to be desired."

"You're forgiven, Luna," he chuckled.

"Now," the black cat continued, "about what we're going to tell the press and the public about the ongoing investigation?"

"There's no need to say anything," Endymion sighed. "I don't want this to devolve into a debate on the public affairs programs."

"We simply must say something, Your Majesty," Luna complained. "If only to try to quell the insecurity that is sweeping through the halls of government and the streets and neighborhoods of the public. Since you don't wish to discuss the investigation with the public before the Ministry is finished, I was thinking of something along the lines of a general show of support for the Ministry's competence, as well as the Diet's, and an assurance that this is not politically motivated. A show of quiet confidence in the system, without naming Dietman Takahashi, will reassure without climbing down into the gutter with the opposition." She paused for effect. "Because Dietman Takahashi is now in the fight for his political life and he's going to come out fighting."

Endymion considered it. "OK, Luna. Work up a press release. I'll look it over, but I have confidence you'll do a good job."

"I'll start at once, Your Majesty," the cat nodded and sprang off of the desk. She was out the door in moments. As she left, Serenity entered.

"She's in a hurry. Must have found someone who needed bossing around," Serenity quipped. "Endymion, did Setsuko get off to school properly? My eyes weren't working this morning."

"They never are," Endymion grinned. "Actually, I've been tied up here since six with this Takahashi investigation. I was kind of counting on you to get her ready."

"Oh boy," groaned the Queen. "I hope she didn't go to school without her lunch." She swallowed nervously. "Or her skirt."

"I think we'd have heard about it by now if she went to school without her skirt," chuckled Endymion. After the morning he'd had, this was just the right bit of relief. Serenity noticed.

"Endymion, what is it?" she asked. "Are you worried about that monster?"

"News of the Takahashi investigation broke this morning," he told his wife. "Already anxiety about the government is racheting up. I wanted to do this as quickly and as quietly as I could, to keep people from getting nervous or choosing sides. I'd rather this thing didn't drive a wedge through the country."

"It could be that bad?" Serenity asked.

"It could. Takahashi isn't going to go quietly," sighed Endymion, "and I'm not about to let him stay on."

Serenity thought a moment. Then she glided over, leaned in and kissed her husband on the forehead.

"Maybe it'll all work out for the best," she told him. And then she turned and glided out.

* * *

"Takahashi," Shinjiro Hino exclaimed over the phone after answering it. "I was wondering when you'd call. I just heard the newscast."

"Hino, it's just as I feared," Jinro Takahashi fumed. "They've finally gotten tired of my opposition and they're trying to run me out of the Diet!"

"More likely they found out what you did and they're acting on it," Hino told him. "Arranging for the assassination of the crowned heads of state isn't something they're just going to shrug off."

"Who says I did something like that? Why I would never . . .!"

"Takahashi," sighed Hino. "You told me as much in my garden."

"I never admitted to doing that!"

"You confessed enough," he said. "And I've been able to put two and two together for a long time now. And now the bill has come due."

"I," his old colleague began and Hino could hear the hint of desperation in his voice. "All right. It was a stupid thing to do. If I had it to do all over again . . ."

"Stupid is one way to describe it," Hino observed. "Conspiracy against the government might be the word they prefer."

"Conspiracy against the government? I," Takahashi started to exclaim, then fell silent. "It's not - - that's not what I was - - Hino, you know me! I love this country! I would never do anything to harm it!"

"You just got blinded by the money," Hino assured him. "I know. I was the same way for a while. Fortunately I was able to wake up in time and realize what I was doing before I did anything - - unforgivable. And I've suffered consequences, too. My daughter still refuses to speak to me unless . . ."

"Hino, I'll be disgraced!" Takahashi gasped. "I could go to prison! Maybe even be hanged!"

"I doubt it," Hino told him. "You still don't know Serenity. She'd never allow it." He inhaled to steady himself. "Takahashi, do you want my advice? Go to the King and Queen. Confess everything. They already know, so you can't fight them on this - - not and prevent destroying your base in the process. You'll lose your seat in the Diet, I'm sure. But you'll avoid everything else and you'll have a chance to start again. Look at Morobishi. He's already out of prison and seems to be doing well, until that monster attacked him."

"Confess? I'd lose everything," mumbled Takahashi. "Everything I've worked for, thirty years of work. Morobishi. She was at his home last night, defending him. I bet he told her. I bet that's how they found out!"

"That's an assumption," Hino warned. "Don't make plans based on assumptions. It's not a wise course."

"No, you're right," Takahashi replied. "Hino, help me. Stand with me! You've always had a cool head and a good sense of the public! Help me get them on my side! Help me keep my place in the Diet!"

"Takahashi," Hino said softly, "you ask too much. Given what you did. I know you realize what you did was wrong, but we just can't make excuses for assassination. It was wrong in 1932 and it's wrong now. And you have to stand up and account for it."

The phone clicked in Hino's ear. He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. Hino felt guilty that he couldn't bring himself to aid his old colleague, but Takahashi was too far out on a limb, a situation of his own making, and Hino couldn't see an ethical way to get him down. And he certainly didn't want to be on the limb with Takahashi when it broke.

He also felt guilty because he knew his daughter's abilities and suspected that it wasn't Morobishi who had given his old colleague away.

* * *

Many people would stop and stare up at the Crystal Palace in amazement. They would often point and converse with each other. Some would take pictures. Occasionally there would be artists painting pictures of the structure. That's why the guards at the gate paid no mind to an old woman standing across the street from the gate, looking at the Crystal Palace.

But this was no ordinary old woman. She went by the name of Hojiko and her fox magic had led her here in search of the Goremu she had set loose on the city. As she stared, Hojiko could sense the Goremu inside the palace, restrained by a full cocoon of hardened steel.

Reaching a decision, the old woman began to cross the street and approach the front gate of the palace. Having the Goremu restrained would never do. She would just have to do something to change that.

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. The Fox And The Boar

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 9: "The Fox And The Boar"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

The palace guard at the front gate screening station glanced up and saw the old woman approach. Though the woman seemed to move at a reasonable pace, she looked like she was two hundred years old and had slept in the elements for one hundred of those years. She hardly seemed a threat to anyone except maybe herself. But his job was to screen everyone entering the palace, by order of King Endymion and he was going to follow orders.

Because if he didn't and some threat got through, he'd get bawled out by Luna and being dressed down by a cat was very humiliating.

"Good morning, Obaa-San," the guard smiled and nodded as the old woman stopped at the gate. "Please state your name and why you wish to enter the palace."

"Oh, hello," croaked out the old woman, smiling at him in a way that resembled a jack-o-lantern. "Chizuru Minimoto. And I'd very much like to see the Queen. I," and she looked down with some embarrassment, "I really need to ask something of her - - if it's all right."

By now familiar with the Queen's daily "meet the people" sessions, the guard nodded and waved her through an electronic device that resembled the metal detectors at airports. The old woman gave it a suspicious eye, then walked through gingerly. That's when the guard's expression changed.

"Excuse me, Obaa-San," he said. "Could you stand there please?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes. You're causing this talisman to react," the guard replied. On his console was an inlay of three garnets in a pewter housing. The middle garnet was glowing. The old woman's eyes grew large.

"Is that bad?" she asked, knowing that it was.

"According to palace regulations, no one is allowed in the palace until they can be more thoroughly screened. I have to ask you to wait in this room until that can be done."

"Well! That's just terrible! Who do you think you are, questioning an old woman and making her wait in a hot room?"

"I apologize, Obaa-San," the guard replied, "but those are the rules that came down from the King and Queen themselves."

"And she was such a nice person when she was Sailor Moon," muttered the old woman. "Well I'm not about to stand for this. I guess Dietman Takahashi was right about them after all."

And she walked off. The guard thought about detaining her, but didn't want to cause even more of a scene. Moments later, another old woman arrived at the guard station from inside the palace. The guard quickly recognized her as Moriko, the great-grandmother of the priest Rei Hino and the only person in the palace who didn't have to pass through the detector.

"Was someone just here?" Moriko asked the guard as she stared out into the street through the window.

"An old woman who wanted to see the Queen," the guard said. "But she set off the detector, so I didn't let her in."

"Really?" Moriko asked, now looking directly at him. Quickly she sniffed the air. "It's not too clear. Damn this air conditioning! Can you forward a copy of the security footage to Rei Hino? And to King Endymion?"

"Certainly," the startled guard said. "What was she?"

"Yes, that's the question," Moriko replied.

When she reached a side street where she was screened off from the palace, the old woman's form shifted into that of a younger, very beautiful woman with bushy brown hair, but still in the old woman's clothing.

"So they have a fox spirit living within the walls of the palace," the fox demon known as Hojiko thought as she peered around the corner back at the Crystal Palace. "That complicates things. It must be there as part of a pact with the Royal Family. Why else weave a protection spell around the palace?"

Hojiko began looking around at the buildings that sat across from the Crystal Palace, searching for a surveillance point.

"Well I have a means to get around that," Hojiko thought with a smile.

* * *

"It's a scurrilous lie," Dietman Takahashi said vehemently as he stood at a podium and addressed the news media. "It's just a campaign designed to ruin my reputation in order to make it easier for the crown to remove me from the Diet and eliminate opposition to their systematic destruction of the Parliamentary Democracy we have now. Perhaps King Endymion could use his time to help his wife deal with real threats to this country, such as this stone monster that plowed through Chiyoda-Ku last night, instead of hiding behind Sailor Moon's good name and consolidating power for himself."

"The Ministry of Justice is leading the investigation," one of the reporters began. "Doesn't that make it official and not just partisan politics?"

"The Ministry of Justice could very well be in on it," Takahashi shot back. "At the very least, they could have been coerced into cooperating by the King's power. He was granted unlimited power, unfortunately. Now we're seeing some of the consequences of that act."

"Have you had any prior dealings with Yoshiki Morobishi?"

"I'm familiar with the man," Takahashi replied. "Given his power and influence in Chiyoda-Ku, it's difficult not to have had some contact with him, either directly or indirectly. But I made no deal with him. I stand by that statement and I dare the Crown and the Ministry of Justice to prove me wrong!"

"Do you honestly think Sailor Moon would allow herself to be manipulated like this, even by her husband?"

"That's something you'll have to ask her," Takahashi answered, "if she'll talk to you. The Palace has been particularly quiet since this announcement."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I refuse to speculate," Takahashi remarked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters of state that I must attend to, while I'm still able to attend to them."

As he headed down the hall from the Diet Press Room to his office, Takahashi mentally reviewed the press conference. Generally he felt it went well. His only criticism of himself was allowing his emotions to get the better of him and daring the Ministry of Justice to prove him guilty. That was just the sort of challenge prosecutors rose to take and it put him in a dangerous corner.

But it was also the sort of defiance that swayed undecided people. A gamble maybe, but one that could result in swaying some popular opinion towards him and away from the legendary Sailor Moon. Her reputation already had him convicted in the eyes of many. If he was going to save his skin, he needed to change that.

"Hold all of my calls," Takahashi said brusquely to his administrative assistant. The woman, forty-six and a veteran of Diet staffing, turned to him as Takahashi breezed past him.

"There's someone waiting for you in your office," she said. Takahashi whirled on her angrily.

"I told you I didn't want to see anybody!" he fumed.

"But," the woman sputtered, "I didn't have the authority to keep her out."

Curious, Takahashi turned and approached his office. He hesitated for a moment and then turned the knob. The door opened to reveal its occupant.

"Queen Serenity!" he gasped.

* * *

Atop the roof of a building opposite the front entrance to the Crystal Palace, Hojiko the kitsune-yako sat. Her legs were crossed and her black paws rested at the joints of her thighs. As her copper coat gleamed in the sun, her three tails twitched behind her. Hojiko had dispensed with the old woman disguise, one of several she had worn during this adventure. She had also been the old woman who led Takeshi Ootsuka to the Goremu idol, and impersonated his kept woman in order to lead her to her old woman disguise.

But now she shed her human disguises, for she needed all of her concentration. As she sat on the roof, Hojiko worked to achieve a zen state. For when she reached that state, the identity of the fox who protected the Crystal Palace would be revealed to her. Just as the identity of Takeshi Ootsuka had been revealed to her when she sought the perfect foil for her plans.

As she sought zen, her eyes leisurely watched the gate for some sign of the fox. She would recognize the fox instantly, no matter what form it mimicked. Such was the power of the Kitsune. But she depended more upon summoning a vision of her foe than to trusting to luck.

"So," Hojiko said suddenly, her long black snout bearing a smile of triumph. "You are the kitsune-zenko who has bargained for a home here. And there is more: you are related by blood to the priest? My, but you have done well for yourself, Kokininomo."

Hojiko rose from her lotus position and began the climb to street level. By the time she reached it, she had her quarry in sight. A young woman of twenty-four hurried along the street from the restaurant in which she'd had lunch back to the office where she worked in the human resources department. Her black hair was long, but done up in a bun for office propriety, and she was conservatively dressed in a white blouse and black skirt. Black-frame glasses sat on a fair face.

As she passed the alley, Hojiko lunged at her, grasping the woman by her chest. Momentarily the woman was too startled to cry out. Then it was too late. Kitsunetsuki was a means for a fox spirit to possess a living person, either entering through the fingernails or through the breasts. Hojiko dissolved into the woman's body, taking possession of it. She took a moment to look her body over. Then the disguised fox crossed the street and confidently approached the guard station at the palace entry gate.

"State your business please, Ma'am," the guard said as Hojiko passed through the sensor at the front gate. There was no reaction by the talisman on his panel, telling Hojiko that it couldn't tell she was controlling the woman.

"I wanted to see Queen Serenity," she smiled to the guard. "I have a problem - - it's rather personal - - and I was hoping she could help with it."

"Pass through," the guard said after checking that she wasn't armed, and that the talisman indicated she wasn't a disguised fox spirit. "Follow the signs to the right. Please don't wander through the palace."

And just like that she was in the palace. Hojiko headed for a restroom and deposited her victim in one of the stalls. She commanded the woman to go to sleep, then slipped out of the body. Now she needed a disguise that wouldn't be challenged when she entered the room where the Goremu was. Hojiko thought a moment. Then she smiled.

Then she used her fox magic to impersonate Moriko Narita.

Using her sense of smell along with the special psychic bond she had with the Goremu, Hojiko headed for the lab room that held her objective. Still disguised as Moriko Narita, she passed through the halls without a challenge.

The door to the lab slid open. Hojiko entered and found the Goremu against the far wall. It was still sealed in a steel cocoon and still struggling to burst free. But seated at a table near it was Sailor Mercury. At the sound of the door, Mercury looked up.

"Moriko-Obaasan?" Mercury exclaimed. "Is something amiss?"

"Perhaps," Hojiko replied, glancing around. "I sense the one who controls this Goremu is near. If I am right, it would be prudent for me to be near as well."

"Indeed," Mercury replied and instantly brought down her visor. "I'm scanning the area, but I'm finding no anomaly that would indicate a supernatural," and she stopped. "Wait. There's a second anomalous reading on the third floor. It's in the Shrine . . .!"

Just then, Mercury felt her breasts grabbed from behind and suddenly her body was not her own. The sensation lasted a moment and then Mercury sank to the floor, unconscious. "Moriko" smiled and then dropped her disguise. Again the fox had turned to Kitsunetsuki, but with a difference. Being a three-tailed fox, Hojiko could possess the victim long enough to force her into unconsciousness.

The kitsune-yako turned to the Goremu. It single-mindedly continued to struggle to be free.

"Patience, my Goremu," the fox said. "Hojiko is here to set you free."

* * *

"Here to take your revenge on me?" Takahashi asked. Then he closed the door, making certain that everyone in the outer office heard what he'd said.

"No!" gasped Serenity. Her reaction surprised him, for the very thought seemed to cause her great distress. "I wouldn't for the life of me ever dream of doing anything like that!"

"Why not?" Takahashi asked, exuding an air of defiance to get her on the defensive. "If you believe your husband, you'd be in your rights."

"And what would it accomplish?" Serenity asked him. "If I were to exact some physical toll from you as retribution, what would it accomplish? Would it erase the mental distress my little Setsuko suffered at seeing her mama shot at? Would it soothe the anguish my friends and my husband went through worrying about me? Would it eliminate the physical pain so many people in the audience suffered when they panicked? Would it bring that little girl who got trampled to death back to life?"

And Takahashi felt his heart skip with distress. He'd managed to purge the memory of that little girl's death from his mind. Now the guilt came flooding back into him.

"Then why are you here, Your Majesty?" Takahashi asked hoarsely.

"Please, I prefer Serenity," she smiled shyly. Takahashi had always considered her humble public face an act to make people think her power wasn't a danger to them. Now he began to wonder.

"Serenity, then," Takahashi nodded cautiously. "Why are you here, if not to take revenge on me?"

"I just want to know why?" Serenity asked, like she was a child and a trusted parent had just betrayed her. "What did I do to make you hate me?"

"You're operating under a false assumption," Takahashi replied, using the smooth delivery that had served him in politics for thirty years, "as is your husband. I had nothing to do with the assassination attempt on you and him. I don't know where he's gotten his information, but it's not true."

"It is, unfortunately," she said calmly, without accusation. "We learned it from someone whom I trust completely. You hired Morobishi-San to have me killed. Won't you please tell me why? Can't we work this out instead of forcing a confrontation in which everyone loses?"

This was something he understood. She was offering him a plea bargain. Obviously the Crown didn't want a messy public fight. They just wanted him out of the way. Perhaps, with skillful negotiations, he could certainly avoid prison and, with a little luck, even retain his seat on the Diet. Party head was out of the question, but it could be used as a bargaining chip. It all depended upon whom he was negotiating with. He felt he could get the better of Queen Serenity. She was too emotional. King Endymion, however, was shrewd and would be a tougher opponent.

"What are you offering?" Takahashi asked. Serenity looked at him strangely.

"I don't understand," she said.

"What terms are you offering to me should I decide to submit a guilty plea," Takahashi bristled, "as a general question and not in any fashion as an admission of guilt."

"Terms? I don't have any terms," Serenity replied in confusion. "I just wanted to know why you hate me enough to try to kill me. What I might be able to do to change your mind about me. I'm not here to punish you."

"You're not? King Endymion didn't send you?"

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here."

There she was: completely guileless and so humble as to be unoffended that he'd tried to have her killed. One part of Takahashi, the one that had scratched and clawed his way in politics to the top, instantly despised her. But another part felt in awe of her, astounded that a human being could possibly be so pure and innocent. It was enough to inspire shame in him.

"Dietman?" Serenity asked.

"I," Takahashi began, torn by his desire to survive and his wish to confess, "what I - - it's like this . . ."

"Yes?"

His jaw tightened. "You'd better go. I have nothing more to say."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied, his tone clipped. "Tell your husband that he can prepare for a fight. And if you're so eager to avoid one - - get him to stop."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Serenity said, looking down. "I've forgiven you - - but I'm afraid Endymion hasn't."

And she glided out the door.

* * *

Hojiko glanced over her shoulder to assure herself that no one else was there. Sailor Mercury lay on the floor, unconscious. The Goremu strained against its steel cocoon.

"Patience, Ootsuka-Chan," Hojiko grinned, her three tails twitching in anticipation. "You'll be able to get back to sowing all your wonderful chaos and destruction in moments. Now relax. This won't hurt a bit."

Standing on her hind legs, Hojiko cupped her fore-paws out to her sides. The paws began to smolder with an orange fire. Then she violently jammed them forward, shooting her fox fire at the Goremu. The creature was bathed in the intense orange fire. The wall to either side of it was scorched black. The Palace fire system immediately went off, pouring water on the situation only to have it instantly turn to steam.

When the fire died away, the Goremu stood there. It was unhurt; being made of stone, it couldn't burn. The steel which had encased it was a molten puddle at its feet. The hulking monster stepped free of it, then began moving toward the far wall: destroying Yoshiki Morobishi its single-minded thought.

"Yes!" cackled Hojiko, dancing a strange little jig in her fox form. "Let nothing stand in your way, Ootsuka-Chan!"

"So!" came an exclamation from the door to the lab. Hojiko turned and found the real Moriko Narita standing there, with Rei behind her. "I knew I felt another kitsune in this hearth!"

Hojiko merely smiled confidently at them.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Urban Renewal

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 10: "Urban Renewal"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Hojiko turned and found the real Moriko Narita glaring at her from the door. Rei Hino was behind her. Priests were ever her enemies, as were do-gooder kitsune-zenko; the two together could bring nothing good for her. But Hojiko smiled anyway, for she still had tricks to play.

"The Goremu!" Rei exclaimed suddenly. "It's loose! She set it free!"

"Try to separate the spirit from the idol, Rei-Chan!" Moriko told her as she moved into the room. "I'll take the kitsune-yako!"

"Will you, now?" Hojiko mocked. "The day I'm beaten by a two-tail is the day I destroy my Star Ball and return to the woods!"

Dropping her human disguise, Moriko reverted to Kokininomo and charged the enemy fox. Hojiko arched her back and bared her teeth in response. The act, though, distracted Rei, who had never seen her great-grandmother's fox form before. But her attention was wrenched back to the Goremu, who was upon her in an eye blink. The priest had to lunge out of the monster's path in order to avoid being trampled by the towering stone behemoth.

As Rei hit the floor, she saw the Goremu was unconcerned with her and instead lumbered toward the wall. She hit the emergency button on her Senshi Communicator, then produced a sutra from her sleeve. Pressing the sutra to her head, she invoked the sacred chant to infuse it with her spiritual energy. The sutra let fly just as the Goremu was pushing through the wall like it was Styrofoam. The sutra struck the Goremu in the back of its head. It staggered forward into the hall. Scrambling to her feet, Rei got to the hole in the wall and found the monster leaning against the other wall of the hallway, confused and disoriented, trying without success to pluck the sutra from the back of its head.

Turning back to the lab, Rei surveyed the scene. She noticed for the first time Sailor Mercury unconscious and on the floor. Her first thought was to go to her, but the battle between Hojiko and Kokininomo drew her attention. The two foxes were engaged in a fierce battle, locked together in a rust-colored ball. They bit and they scratched, their tails flailing about as each sought a vulnerable spot to attack. Finally Kokininomo spun away, only to pivot and snarl at her adversary again. Hojiko snarled back, then attacked before Rei could intervene. The two foxes locked in close-quarters combat once more.

"Ahhhh!" Rei suddenly cried, grasping her head. She staggered, but kept her feet and looked out of the hole in the wall. Her sutra was in the process of burning to ash. "The sutra wasn't powerful enough! The spiritual feedback caused it to combust!"

Free of the sutra's influence, the Goremu resumed pushing through anything in its path. The walls of the palace were no match for it and in moments it had pushed its way into the front lobby. Instantly visiting citizens panicked and fled the palace, while guards wondered how they could stop it. Rei transformed into Sailor Mars and pursued it through the hole. Once in the lobby, she summoned her Flame Sniper attack. It was a long shot, but if she could put a flame arrow in the right spot with the right amount of force, it might separate the human spirit from the stone idol. Just then she heard Venus and Jupiter descending the stairs.

". . .come at a worse time!" Venus was complaining. "I've got a party to - - HOLY CRAP! How did that thing get loose?"

"Worry about it later!" Jupiter snapped. "SUPREME THUNDER!"

Lightning struck Jupiter's extended tiara - inside the palace - then shot out and struck the Goremu. It reared back, roaring in pain like a wounded animal, its unearthly bellow sending shivers down everyone watching. But once the lightning was spent, it continued on, headed for the front gate of the palace.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" shouted Venus.

Her Love Me Chain shot out and surrounded the Goremu. She held the monster in place, but it was clearly a strain. The stone monster continued to try to pull forward, obsessively following its course.

"Hold it still, Venus!" Mars shouted as she circled to the monster's front.

"I'm holding it! Just kill it already!" howled Venus.

Set in the Goremu's path, Mars leveled her bow and aimed. With the skill and confidence of a master archer, Mars let the arrow fly, its destination a point between the creature's eyes. If it had enough strength and she hit the spot dead center, it would separate spirit from body and end this crisis.

Just then, Venus was struck from behind by an invisible force. Without Venus holding onto the chain, the Goremu lurched forward. Mars' shot went wild and before she could summon a second one, the monster swiped at her with its arm. The stone struck hard, propelling Mars across the lobby. She skidded to a stop at a far wall display and lay silent.

Jupiter looked around, trying in vain to sight an invisible adversary. Just then, she felt hands grasp her breasts. For a moment, her body was not her own. Then she slipped to the floor, unconscious. After that, Hojiko became visible. She watched the Goremu lumber through the exterior wall of the palace and into the street with some satisfaction.

"Don't move!" a guard shouted at her. He brandished a baton and seemed intent upon taking her into custody.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play," Hojiko smirked at him.

Then she transformed into her fox form and sprinted out the door.

* * *

Queen Serenity walked back from Dietman Takahashi's office in the Diet building in Chiyoda-Ku. The fact that her destination, the Crystal Palace, was in Minato-Ku, which was roughly two and a third miles from the Diet building, didn't occur to her. Nor did the effect her presence had on the population in general. As she walked down the street, lost in thought, a crowd began to gather. People surrounded her, the crowd moving as she moved. A few bold souls greeted her, touched her on the arm or shoulder, or asked for an autograph. Serenity greeted them absently and complied with each request, but it quickly became apparent that the Queen was disturbed by something. And if something could bother her, it was something they all began to wonder about.

Finally, a little boy came up to her, right in her path. Serenity noticed him and stopped.

"Queen Serenity?" the boy, a youth of six with the tunic and short pants of a child on the way home from school. His mother stood several feet behind him and fruitlessly called for him to return to her. "What's wrong?"

The boy's presence seemed to pull the monarch out of her distraction. She knelt down before him so they were eye to eye.

"Well how kind of you to ask," Serenity said, forcing a smile onto her face. The boy's mother ran up and caught the child.

"Please forgive him, Queen Serenity!" the boy's mother gasped.

"It's all right," she said as the crowd watched. "What's his name?"

"Okahito," the mother responded.

"What an unusual name," Serenity replied. She turned back to the boy. "It was very nice of you to ask about me. But what makes you think something is wrong?"

"You seem sad," the boy told her. "Every time I've ever seen you, you've always been happy. Are you sad because you can't be Sailor Moon anymore?"

"No," Serenity smiled. "I can still be Sailor Moon if I want to." She closed her eyes for a moment and her queen's gown transformed into the familiar uniform of Eternal Sailor Moon. "See?"

"Wow!" gasped the boy. Then his euphoria cooled. "Then why are you sad?"

Sailor Moon grew melancholy. "I," she began, "well, I had a disagreement with someone. And I wasn't able to make friends with him again. And it's kind of disappointing."

She heard someone in the watching crowd murmur "Takahashi".

"Because I really don't want anyone to be my enemy," Sailor Moon continued. "And I don't want anyone to continue down the wrong path in life, especially if I can help them get back to the right path - - the path of respecting everyone and not living by hatred, jealousy and violence." She gave the boy a joyous look. "You want that too, don't you? For everybody to get along and not be mean and angry with everyone, right?"

He nodded.

"Because I'm going to keep trying," Sailor Moon said as her form morphed back to Serenity, "and I'd be so very pleased if you'd do that in your life, too. Can you? A brave and handsome man like you?"

And the crowd could see that Queen Serenity had worked her magic on another person, for the boy's eyes grew wide and he nodded enthusiastically. Serenity beamed and leaned in, kissing the boy on the forehead. He recoiled, naturally, setting the crowd to chuckling. But she had made another convert. Serenity rose to her feet and turned to the crowd following her.

"Thank you, everyone, for your concern for me," she told them. "I'll be all right, really. And it would honor me if you'd all take what I said into your hearts and keep it there. Please pardon me now. I must go."

Serenity let her head drift back, closing her eyes, and vanished. And the crowd just stood there for a few moments in awe.

* * *

"Come on!" the voice urged insistently. "Wake up! You're too big for me to carry!"

"Uhh," Jupiter groaned, feeling somebody's hand lightly slapping her cheek. "Stop slapping me and I will!"

Jupiter struggled to a sitting position, looking around in confusion. Venus was kneeling next to her. The lobby of the palace was utter chaos and there was a gaping hole in the far wall.

"So what happened? That fox clip you?" Venus asked.

"I guess," Jupiter mumbled. "I remember looking around for the fox after she nailed you. I figured she had to be invisible." She thought a moment. "The next thing I know, I'm on the floor." Jupiter looked around. "Where's Mars?"

"Minute she woke up, she lit out after that thing," Venus answered. "Didn't look too steady on her feet, but I guess she figured it was more important to get that thing under control. I was going to go with her, but I figured we ought to have you in on it, too." Venus glanced at the hole to conceal her concern. "Been trying to raise Mercury . . ."

"Mercury!" gasped Jupiter. "She was in the lab!"

Scrambling to her feet, Jupiter raced to the lab, Venus close on her heels. When they got to the lab, they both saw Mercury laying unconscious on the floor. Jupiter raced over and cradled the Senshi's head and shoulders in her lap. With Venus looking on, Jupiter began rubbing Mercury's neck.

"Come on, Mercury," Jupiter whispered in fear. "Come on, open those eyes! Don't do this to me!"

And as if by command, Mercury's eyes began to flutter open. When she returned to full consciousness, she immediately sat up and began assessing the situation. Venus offered her hand with a relieved grin.

"So what happened? Do you remember?" Venus asked as she pulled Mercury up and Jupiter rose with her.

"Moriko-Obaasan was here," Mercury began, then frowned. "No, that isn't correct. My visor detected another anomalous reading in the shrine. Logically, that must have been Moriko. So the woman I talked to must have been an impostor - - perhaps another fox spirit."

"Did she hit you or something?" Jupiter asked.

"N-no, she," and the two Senshi saw Mercury grow suddenly uncomfortable and her cheeks begin to color noticeably, "um, g-grabbed my b-breasts."

"Did she give you flowers first?" Venus asked. Mercury colored even more.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY, BLONDIE!" Jupiter roared and shoved the Senshi away.

"Everybody's a critic," muttered Venus.

"It's," Mercury stammered. "After we fought the last fox spirit, I did some reading up. She must have used a spell known to fox spirits as kitsunetsuki. It's a means of spiritual possession in which they enter through the breasts and control the person's free will." Mercury shivered. "She must have commanded me to become unconscious." Suddenly Mercury realized something and looked around. "Did she escape with the Goremu?"

"Yeah," nodded Venus, "and it's not going to be a hard trail to follow. If you're up to traveling, I think we'd better start traveling."

"I concur," Mercury nodded. "Has anybody attempted to contact Serenity or Endymion?"

"Haven't raised Serenity yet. Artemis is working on it now. Endymion knows and he's coordinating with the police and Self Defense Force."

"Then let's go," Mercury said. "We'll take my car. It's quicker than on foot." And the three Senshi headed for the parking facility under the palace.

"Has anybody warned Morobishi that the monster is loose again?" Jupiter asked as they ran.

"I left that to Artemis, too," Venus replied. "Yakuza and I don't mix, even 'ex'-Yakuza."

* * *

"This is Morobishi," Yoshiko Morobishi said as he answered his cell phone.

"About time you answered your phone," the voice on the other end said gruffly.

"I've been busy," Morobishi replied cooly. "Takahashi-San? You surprise me. I wasn't sure you still had my number."

"Did you tell them?"

"Tell them? About our business arrangement?" Morobishi smiled incredulously. "A Yakuza worthy of the name doesn't do that."

"You're not Yakuza anymore. Unless that was just a story for the Queen's benefit."

"I told her nothing," Morobishi told him. "I took responsibility for my end of our deal and I served my time. And now you have the nerve to call me, now that you're the one squirming in the noose, and insult me by labeling me an informant?" Morobishi took a moment to calm himself. "Were I still in the Yakuza, you'd be a marked man. But fortunately for you, I don't do that anymore."

There was silence for a few moments and Morobishi almost hung up.

"It's just," the voice began, more humble and more desperate, "I don't know what to do. If this were a normal political struggle - - but they're not normal! They've got powers! And the Queen - - I've never in my life witnessed charisma like that! How do you fight that?"

"If you're asking for advice," Morobishi said without emotion, "as I see it, you have two alternatives: You can fight this, and probably lose, or you can commit seppuku. Or the modern equivalent, that being admitting what you've done and taking your punishment with honor."

"What," the voice began, its tone sapped by despair, "did you do?"

"I fought her and I lost."

"But you're out of prison! In record time!"

"Because," Morobishi began, his voice soft and awestruck, "I promised to change. And she believed me, when she had no reason to. And she still believes in me, in spite of my - - small digressions here and there." He sat silently for a few moments, just staring out into space. "And I came to realize the debt of honor I owe her. She treats me like a friend, after I tried to have her killed, something I realize was the single worst decision of my life. And it gives me motivation to be worthy of the forgiveness she gave to me freely and with no strings."

He smiled for a moment, reflexively for he was alone in the room.

"And maybe that's your third alternative," he said. "I think you realize how terrible a decision you made. But you don't understand why it was a terrible decision. It's not because it has harmed your successful life. It's because it almost harmed her life, and with it the lives of us all. When you realize that, you can go to her and ask forgiveness. She'll give it, don't worry about that. The key will then be what you do from that point on to be worthy of that forgiveness."

The phone clicked in his ear, indicating Takahashi had hung up. Morobishi wondered if he had gotten through to the man. Then he realized that a year ago, he wouldn't have cared.

"That woman is truly amazing," Morobishi grinned.

* * *

Serenity materialized at the front gate of the Crystal Palace. She took a moment to allow her swimming senses to calm. Then she looked. There she found general chaos and a gaping hole in the wall by the front gate. The Queen stood there in shock, gaping at the gigantic hole. One of the gate guards approached her.

"My goodness, what happened?" the Queen gasped. Behind the gate, the public strained to get a look at her.

"The monster," the guard replied, still in shock over what happened. "It - - burst through the palace wall. The gate didn't stop it, either. I'm not sure anything can stop it."

"WAS ANYONE HURT?" the Queen exclaimed.

"Um, we haven't found anyone," he shook his head. "Sailor Mars took off after it. And a little later, the rest of the Senshi drove off in pursuit, too."

"I have to," Serenity began, bringing her right wrist up to her face. But her eyes bulged when she found no Senshi Communicator on her wrist. "It's gone! Oh, that's right! I left it on the dresser this morning! Honestly, I'd forget my head . . .!"

"Queen Serenity," the guard began. But Serenity turned away from him and dissolved into thin air. He stared at where she had been, then looked up anxiously at the palace itself.

Serenity materialized moments later in her bedroom in the Royal Chambers. Moments later, as if sensing her arrival, Luna raced in.

"There you are!" the black cat gasped. "Your Majesty, if you decide to venture out of the Palace, please have the decency . . .!"

"Not now, Luna!" snapped the Queen. She fastened the communicator to her wrist and pressed the page for Sailor Mars. "Mars? Are you there? Have you found the monster yet?"

"Yeah!" came the response. From the sound of it, Mars was heavily exerting herself, possibly in battle. "I'm trying to stop it now!"

"Where are you?"

"On Roppongi Dori, near the National Diet Building! I . . .!" Mars reported. Then Serenity heard a loud crash.

"Mars?" she cried. "MARS!"

Luna was about to speak, but didn't get the chance. Serenity closed her eyes and folded into herself, then faded from view. The black cat took a moment to give in to her fears, then steeled herself and scampered out of the room for her work area.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Senshi's Stand

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 11: "Senshi's Stand"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Mars raced through the streets of Minato-Ku, following the path of destruction before her. The gasps of amazement and the pointed fingers of the populace surrounded her, gasps that were of fear just moments ago. They looked to her as a savior, as a protector, as one of sainted Queen Serenity's famous Sailor Senshi. She hoped she could be worthy of their adoration and their expectations, for Mars still felt the soreness in her middle from where the Goremu had struck her.

"Rei-Chan!" she heard someone call. Glancing to her right, Mars spotted Moriko in her fox form of Kokininomo running beside her.

"Obaa-San! I'm glad you're all right!" Mars exclaimed.

"A few scratches," Kokininomo volleyed back confidently. "It was her spiritual presence that overwhelmed me. That Hojiko is a powerful one."

"I wanted to check on you, but I thought it was better to try to catch up to the Goremu," Mars told her as they ran. "Although I thought I would have caught up to it by now! For a massive stone idol, that thing is fast!"

"Aided, I imagine, by Hojiko's magic," Kokininomo frowned. "We have to find a way to cut the distance. The Goremu sows chaos wherever it goes, and woe unto its target when it reaches them!"

Just then, Mars spotted a Tokyo Police car. She stopped and waved it down. The car pulled up a few feet from her. Kokininomo got behind Mars and crouched at her ankles, eyeing the police warily.

"Are you answering that monster attack call, Sailor Mars?" one of the officers asked as he got out of the driver's side.

"Yes! Can you drive me there? The sooner I can confront it, the sooner I can get it under control!" Mars asked them.

"Can't you just fly there?" the other officer asked as she exited the car.

"We don't fly," Mars replied, holding in her temper. "At least I don't. I hate to rush you, but we need to go now!"

"Get in!" the male officer nodded. The female officer opened the back doors of the car and Mars scrambled in. Kokininomo leaped in beside her, causing the female officer to jump in surprise.

"She's with me," Mars assured the officer.

Following the trail was the easy part. What surprised everybody was that the Goremu had made it all the way into Chiyoda-Ku. There it had met opposition from police and JSDF troops, due to its proximity to the National Diet Building and the Emperor's estate.

For all the good it did.

The police car skidded to a stop and Mars burst running from the car, Kokininomo at her heels. The Goremu was nearing the busy street of Roppongi Dori. Traffic thankfully had been diverted by police blockades, but the stone monster was wading through the best civil defense Japan had to offer and at a rapid clip that belied its mass and size. Circling ahead, Mars planted herself in the Goremu's path twenty feet before it. At once, Hojiko seemed to step from nowhere.

"You can't stop my Goremu, Priest-Senshi!" Hojiko cackled. "You don't have the spiritual presence! But I think I'll save you the humiliation by removing you now!"

The fox rose to her hind legs. Her forelegs began to glow orange, then ignited. But before Hojiko could cast her fox fire, the vixen suddenly leaped to avoid a blast of fire from her right. Landing nimbly, Hojiko glared in the direction of the blast and found Kokininomo.

"You won't have the chance to harm my great-granddaughter!" snarled the fox. "I won't let you!"

With the Goremu bearing down on her, Mars produced another sutra and pressed it to her forehead. She recited the ancient chant, forcing everything she had into the sutra. Pulling memories of all the good times she'd had, with her grandfather, with her mother, with Usagi and the other Senshi, with Derek and with Moriko, Mars tried to siphon everything she could muster into the paper. When she was confident she had no more, Mars let fly.

The sutra struck the Goremu on its forehead between its eyes. The stone monster reared back, arms flailing as if it were in agony. Its legs began to shake.

"Mars? Are you there? Have you found the monster yet?" Mars looked down. It was Serenity on the Senshi Communicator.

"Yeah!" came her wheezing response. "I'm trying to stop it now!"

"Where are you?"

"On Roppongi Dori, near the National Diet Building! I . . .!"

Then the creature dropped to both knees. Mars could feel the spirit of Takeshi Ootsuka begin to separate. But a feint from Hojiko threw Kokininomo off guard. The wily fox threw her fox fire instead at the Goremu, bathing the monster in the supernatural flames. And the sutra blackened, then turned to ash.

Mars recoiled at the feedback from the burned sutra and collapsed to the street. With some effort, the Goremu regained its feet and began lumbering forward again, focused on its goal and oblivious to everything in its path - - which at the moment included the unconscious Sailor Mars. Quickly Kokininomo got between Mars and the Goremu. She let off a blast of fox fire, but the monster ignored it. Closer it came.

"Everything is fine now!" came the cry over the din. Everybody looked and saw Sailor Venus burst from a Toyota mid-size. "Why? Because I AM HERE!"

Within seconds, the Goremu was struck with the full force of Love and Beauty Shock. The stone juggernaut staggered to the side several steps from the force of the hit.

"You are KIDDING ME!" Venus gasped as the Goremu maintained its feet, regained its balance and continued forward.

"At least the Goremu is no longer on course to trample Mars!" Mercury observed. "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"

A wave of water came up from nowhere, surrounding the stone idol hip deep, then flash froze around it.

"Jupiter, you and Venus strike it simultaneously!" Mercury barked out.

The two Senshi shouted their power phrases and prepared to launch their attacks. But as they were about to launch, Queen Serenity suddenly appeared in the picture between the Goremu and the fallen Sailor Mars. Kokininomo jumped back, surprised by the Queen's sudden appearance. After Serenity fully materialized, she leaned forward and put her hand to her head.

"Oh, I think I did too much too soon again," the Queen groaned, trying to collect her wits.

"SERENITY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shrieked Jupiter.

"It's OK, Jupiter," she said, flashing a wan smile at her friend. Then she turned to the Goremu. "Please stop this. This isn't the way. This will only lead . . ."

Savagely the Goremu backhanded Queen Serenity. Before the horrified eyes of the Senshi, of Kokininomo, and of the crowd watching the battle, the Queen flew several feet to the side and landed on the pavement with a sickening thud. Nearly a hundred collective breaths were held until the limp human form in the white gown began to slowly stir and attempt to get up. Immediately Mercury broke off from the group and ran over to her.

Jupiter, though, had unfinished business.

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!" the Senshi bellowed, waves of naked fury radiating off of her like the peals of a bell.

Instantly the clouds above them quickly darkened and thickened. The winds began to pick up, blowing loose paper and specks of dirt. Ominous rumblings began to build. Murmurs of anxiety passed through the crowd watching the spectacle. Even Hojiko stopped and looked up warily at the darkening sky. The Goremu splintered the ice that held it and shoved free. It took a single step toward its destination.

And the heavens let loose with a blinding flash that lit up the darkened area and turned everything a brilliant white. The scent of ozone filled the air. Everyone watching was forced to look away as the titanic lightning bolt struck the Goremu square. It exploded with an ear-splitting pop, producing a roll of thunder that shattered windows in cars and buildings, then rolled down the Tokyo city scape in all directions for two miles.

When the brilliant light and cacophonous thunder died away, everyone turned back and looked at the destruction Jupiter's flash of anger had wrought. The Goremu still stood. It didn't move, but it still stood. There was a circular chunk of pavement kicked away from it as it stood on its small little island. The street was scorched and blackened for thirty feet surrounding the monster and cracks spider-webbed in all directions. Mercury's ice prison had been vaporized. The Goremu smoldered as it stood and there were black scorch marks on top of its head. Everybody watched and wondered if it was finally dead.

"How is she, Mercury?" Venus called over, daring to look away from the Goremu for a moment.

"Severe contusion across her chest!" Mercury called back. "Abrasions on her arms and a possible concussion! I don't see any evidence of fractures or internal injuries!"

"Jupiter?" Serenity murmured, still dazed by the blow she took. "You didn't kill it, did you?"

A gasp of alarm rose up from the crowd. Venus and Mercury looked at what Jupiter was already witnessing. The Goremu took a step forward.

"Doesn't look like it," Jupiter grumbled in frustration.

And Hojiko began to laugh.

Venus pivoted and crouched down next to Mars. She hoisted the Senshi up to a sitting position. Mars was awake and holding her head. Kokininomo lingered near her, staring intently as Venus tended to her.

"Mars, Jupiter's spent and Serenity's down," Venus informed her. "I hate to push, but we need you back in the game. I'll take it on alone if I have to . . ."

"Just," Mars groaned, still holding her head, "give me a second. My head's still ringing from the feedback."

"Right. Back me up when you can," Venus said, then shot off to take on the monster. As she left, Kokininomo took on her Moriko form and began massaging Mars' neck.

"Who? Obaa-San?" Mars asked.

"It's an old technique I learned," Moriko assured her. "It'll help you recover from your headache faster."

"I don't know how much good I'll be, other than protecting Venus," Mars said. "That connection he has with that Goremu is too strong for me."

"No doubt Hojiko is protecting him with her fox magic," Moriko judged. "Perhaps there is a way." And the woman bent in to whisper in her great-granddaughter's ear.

* * *

In his office in the Diet, Jinro Takahashi watched on television what was happening just meters away. He'd felt the explosion of thunder seconds before it broadcast on television. When the cameras recovered from the blinding flash of Jupiter's lightning, they focused again on the Goremu. When it didn't move, the telecast quickly cut to Queen Serenity, sitting in the street as Sailor Mercury tended to her. The red welt across her ivory chest was clearly evident to all watching.

As he watched, once more Jinro Takahashi tried to comprehend Queen Serenity's thinking process. She had just walked up to a towering stone monster that had been rampaging through the city and tried to reason with it, as if she thought her belief in peace alone would protect her. It was one of the stupidest acts he'd ever witnessed in his life. What was she thinking?

And then he noticed the concern of the crowd for her as they surged against the police lines, trying to get to her, trying to convey their sympathy and encouragement, as if that alone would revitalize her. She certainly had the loyalty of a good number of the population. Sure, there were people who disagreed with her policies, or with her methods. There were those who were contemptuous of her because of her beliefs or because she made them feel inadequate. Every leader had opposition and of course she was no exception.

But Takahashi knew deep down in his heart that, were he the one sitting in the street, there would be a lot fewer people hovering over him with concern. What did she have that he didn't?

"Charity?" he murmured to himself. "Kindness? Hope?

And there would be even fewer now, with the news out of what he'd done. Sure, he could fight it and he could convince some that he hadn't done what he'd done. It's what he should be doing in order to salvage something of the political career he'd worked all of his life to achieve. Yet, there he sat, watching the woman he tried to have killed lay her life on the line for perfect strangers - - and the other man who tried to have her killed.

And suddenly defending himself didn't seem that important.

"Why did I do it?" he wondered to himself.

He knew, of course. Hino had told him what he already knew, but didn't want to acknowledge. The money, the power, the prestige, they were all his mistresses. Then Queen Serenity came along and threatened all of that. And he reacted to a threat in the same manner a common street thug might react. He was an attorney and a ranking member of the Diet. He was educated at Tokyo University, the most prestigious school in the country. He was supposed to be better than that.

But in the end, he became no better than a street thug. And she, when tested by life, rose to the challenge again and again - - and again.

"Mitsuhiru-San," Takahashi began as he exited his office and entered the outer reception area. His voice was low, humbled. But he stopped when he found the office empty.

Noticing a note on the desk of his administrative assistant, Takahashi walked over and picked it up. It was a letter of resignation. While the resignation wasn't really a surprise to him, it was still a blow. She had been with Takahashi for seven years. Takahashi put the letter down and headed for the Diet parking facility. There he was stopped by a Tokyo Police Officer.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the officer told him. "The building is under security lock down. No one is allowed to leave until the crisis situation outside has been secured."

Takahashi stared at him for a moment, not comprehending. Then he remembered the battle between the Senshi and the Goremu.

"Yes, of course," he nodded and turned back to his office. "Please forgive me."

* * *

The Goremu lumbered closer to Sailor Venus. The crowd watching was mixed, some urging her on to victory while others opening worrying for her safety. Venus smiled. She always did like an audience.

And a challenge.

"Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!" the Senshi shouted, hoping her attack would at least slow the monster down if not stop him, so she wouldn't have to bring her max attack into play.

Golden energy exploded from her hands and covered the distance between her and the Goremu in a single tick of a clock. It slammed into the stone beast and the Goremu actually staggered back a step. But as the energy died away, her target stepped forward again, relentless in its objective.

"Come on! You're making me look bad!" howled Venus, then gritted her teeth. "Fine, stone face, you asked for it! ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!"

A golden heart made of pure energy formed in front of Venus. The heart began spinning, somersaulting tip over top. Faster and faster it spun until it gained enough momentum to sunder whatever bond held it in place. The spinning heart shot across the short distance between Venus and the Goremu and exploded into it. The sound of the explosion resonated out across a broken landscape already damaged by the Goremu's path and by Jupiter's attack. A burst of golden light forced everyone to turn away. When the light died and they could look again, they found the Goremu again on one knee, much as it had when Mars' sutra struck it. For a moment, everyone dared to hope that the impact had knocked the spirit loose from the monster, that it was over.

But the monster slowly regained its footing, stood up with slow deliberation, and then stepped forward once more, still focused on its goal. Spent, Venus wearily side-stepped the Goremu and looked to the others. Jupiter shook her head. Mars was on her feet and Mercury had Serenity sitting up

"Oh, this is so delightful!" squealed Hojiko. Jupiter turned angrily toward her.

"Why are you doing this?" Jupiter demanded. "If you've got a beef with Morobishi, why not settle it in private? Why does your revenge have to endanger all these people?"

"I'm not doing this for revenge!" cackled the kitsune-yako. "This human Morobishi means nothing to me!"

"Then why?"

Hojiko's eyes twinkled. "Because it's fun! Watching you silly little humans scurry around trying to protect yourselves from a force of nature is hilarious! Why, I haven't had this much fun since the earthquake!"

Everybody stared at her in shock except Jupiter. Rage began to claim her and the Senshi took two steps toward the fox, her intent to take retribution from the fox in pain.

"Jupiter, stop!" Serenity called out.

"But she . . .!" Jupiter whirled on the Queen.

"You're playing right into her hands," Serenity advised her. Mercury was helping the Queen to her feet.

"She's right, Jupiter," Mars added. "Besides, we're not done yet." The Senshi held out her hand. "Mars! Flame Sniper!"

As the flaming bow formed in the Senshi's hand, Hojiko smiled confidently.

"Do you think you can do it this time, Priest?" the fox mocked her. "Do you think your spiritual presence is finally strong enough to do what it couldn't do before?"

"We'll see," Mars replied and took aim with her bow and arrow of fire, the missile clearly intended for the side of the Goremu's head.

"If that arrow hits," Mercury judged, murmuring so only Serenity could hear her, "it could be a fatal blow."

"MARS! DON'T KILL IT!" shrieked Serenity.

Mars ignored her and continued to aim at the Goremu. The monster trudged forward, oblivious to the threat to it. Members of the crowd urged her on, while Hojiko smiled confidently.

Then Mars suddenly turned and leveled the bow and arrow at Hojiko. Before the fox could move, the fiery shaft was away. It struck the fox shoulder high and spun her to the street. Hojiko let out a yelp of pain and lay wounded. The arrow didn't burn her, but the mystic nature of the flames dampened her fox magic so she couldn't protect the Goremu. Another arrow formed and Mars took aim again at the stone beast.

However, a hand pressed down on her bow arm. Mars looked and found the owner to be Serenity.

"No, Mars," the Queen said calmly but definitively. "There's a person inside that thing and I won't let you kill him."

"It may be the only way to stop this thing," Mars urgently warned her.

"Leave it to me."

And bravely Queen Serenity stepped forward, approaching the Goremu head on while the crowd cried and screamed and begged her not to.

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. Peaceful Solutions

THE WILD BOAR  
Chapter 12: "Peaceful Solutions"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Bravely Queen Serenity stepped forward, approaching the Goremu head on while the crowd cried and screamed and begged her not to.

"Serenity!" Mars said anxiously.

"It'll be all right," Serenity smiled gently at her, actually turning away from the stone monster that was about a foot away from her. Jupiter and Mercury sucked in air, while Venus lunged forward to pull her away, fearing she would be too late. Overhead, news helicopters and video-equipped drones circled and broadcast the events to a nation and a world.

While Serenity was still looking at Mars, the Goremu swung its left arm, much the way it had before, seeking to brush the Queen aside. Worldwide billions of hearts leaped into throats.

"Ah ah," Serenity gently admonished, sensing the blow coming or at least sensing the change in air pressure that would precipitate the blow. Her dainty right hand went up and the monster's arm was held in place by an invisible force. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

The other arm swung and Serenity caught it with another barrier materialized just in front of her left hand.

"I'm also not going to let you hurt me," she told the stone beast. "I'm ready for you this time. And I can't allow you to do anymore damage, either. This has to stop."

The Goremu strained to move forward, but couldn't against Serenity's power. The Senshi looked on in relief, while Hojiko ground her teeth and the world observed in awe.

"Please forgive me for this," Serenity said meekly as she held the two stone arms at bay, "but this has to end."

And the Queen levitated upward, planting a kiss on the thin etching in the stone head that represented a mouth. Instantly an explosion of light came from the back of the creature. Moments later, Takeshi Ootsuka sat on the pavement behind the now lifeless stone idol, looking dazed.

"YOU DID IT!" Mars squealed happily and ran up to her friend. She was quickly joined by the other Senshi, all patting Serenity on the back and congratulating her. It was a quick alert from Moriko that warned the others that Hojiko had regained her feet. Though she still suffered from the shoulder wound of Mars' enchanted arrow, the fox demon was no less a menace.

"This is only the first round, Queen Serenity!" Hojiko snarled, her three tails twitching behind her. "I will defeat you another day, when you least expect it! Mark my words!"

The three-tailed fox turned to run. But to her and everyone's surprise, a cage formed from the asphalt of the roadway and surrounded the fox, trapping her inside. Hojiko whirled and glared at the Queen.

"You think THIS will trap me for long?" Hojiko growled.

"Perhaps not," Mars answered before Serenity could speak. She had a sutra pressed to her forehead. "But THIS will!"

Mars flung the sutra at the cage. Recognizing it, Hojiko frantically attempted to change her form to try to slip through the holes between the bars. But then it was too late. The bars of the cage resisted her efforts. Hojiko turned back to Serenity and the Senshi with a look of extreme malice on her lupine face.

"Pray that I never escape, Queen Serenity!" the fox hissed. "For if I do, you and your Senshi will pay dearly for this!"

"I hope you'll change your mind," Serenity offered. "I hope some day you'll see the folly of anger and vengeance, as well as inflicting pain and suffering on others just for your amusement. Until that day, though, you'll have to stay like that. I'm sorry."

"That's two foxes we're going to have locked up in Fuchu Prison," Venus observed wryly. "When people call that place a zoo now, they won't be kidding."

At once, the group turned when they heard desperate scratching. They found Takeshi Ootsuka clawing at the leg of the now-motionless stone idol. Serenity glided over and put her hands on the man's shoulders.

"Please don't do that, Ootsuka-San," she said. "You'll hurt yourself."

"No," Ootsuka gasped, clawing at the statue as if he was trying to find a way back inside. "Need the power! Have to kill Morobishi! Need to kill him! Can't get his territory unless he's dead! Have to have it!"

"Ootsuka-San, please don't!" Serenity begged. "It's over."

"No! Need to kill Morobishi! Doesn't deserve his territory! I do! Going to take it! Going to be the most powerful Oyabun in Tokyo! That's why I have to have the power! So nobody can stand in my way!" He finally slumped against the idol and weakly pounded on it with his fists. "Give it back. I need it. Need it."

"When the police take him into custody, I would suggest a thorough psychiatric evaluation be given to him," Mercury suggested to Serenity. "Perhaps it was the merger with the Goremu that put him in this state, but right now he needs proactive mental health care rather than incarceration."

"We'll be sure to do that, Mercury," Serenity nodded.

"And after he's cured, THEN we can lob him into Fuchu," Venus added.

"Oh, Venus!" Serenity sighed petulantly.

* * *

"You took a terrible chance, Your Majesty," Luna fretted at the Queen after she had returned to the palace. The police had taken charge of Hojiko and Ootsuka and the stone idol was being transported to a storage facility.

"Oh, Luna, I was in no real danger," Serenity replied, then absently rubbed the sore spot across her chest. "Well, not after he surprised me, anyway. Anyway, if I'd been in any kind of danger, Endymion would have shown up to protect me."

"I almost went," Endymion told her. The three were gathered in Endymion's office in the palace. "That's how close you were."

"And all because of your recklessness," Luna continued to admonish. "And your inattentiveness!"

"I did what had to be done," Serenity declared. "That monster had to be stopped before it could threaten more lives. And I had to find a way to free poor Ootsuka-San from his merger with it. People weren't meant to live that way." The Queen grew self-conscious and looked down at her hands. "I just hope you can forgive me, Endymion."

"For putting your live in danger once again?" the King asked.

"For kissing another man," the Queen replied earnestly.

Luna emitted her most world-weary sigh, while the King struggled not to burst into laughter. When he saw that Serenity was completely serious, he was able to rein in his emotions.

"Given," Endymion struggled to say, "the reason why you did it, I think I can let it slide for the good of the people."

"What are you laughing about?" Serenity fumed.

Just then, Endymion's phone rang. He answered and gave a short message to the other party on the line, then hung up.

"We're about to have a guest," he told them. "Dietman Takahashi."

"Takahashi?" Luna exclaimed in disgust. "What does HE want?"

"To discuss the charges against him. He phoned me while you were coming back from Chiyoda-Ku."

"What's to discuss? The man's guilty," the black cat sneered.

"Luna, let's hear him out," Serenity told her. "Maybe we can resolve this."

"Just don't kiss him," jabbed Endymion. Serenity made a face at him.

The door buzzed open and Jinro Takahashi entered. He took note of who was in the room, but he walked straight up to Endymion's desk. Bowing crisply, he straightened, removed a letter from his jacket and handed it to the King.

"Your Majesty," Takahashi said solemnly. "As of this moment, and with this official letter, I am resigning my position as a member of the Japanese Diet. I also make myself available for any punishment you deem fit for me concerning my actions. I offer no defense. I only wish to convey my deepest regret and sincerest apologies."

And, as Luna and Serenity stared in shock, he bowed again at the waist.

"Well, I am relieved to hear you say this," Endymion replied. "Takahashi-San, I accept your resignation in the spirit it was given. As for punishment," and he paused a moment, "there won't be any."

Takahashi rose up and looked at the King, surprised.

"It was a compromise between my wife and myself," Endymion explained. "She agreed not to oppose my seeking your ouster from the Diet, and I agreed not to prosecute you for - - your crime."

"Queen Serenity?" Takahashi gasped, staring dumb-founded at the woman. "But - - I tried to have you assassinated!"

"And I think you've realized that what you did was wrong," Serenity told him happily. "As long as that knowledge has changed your goals and desires, I don't see what benefit there would be to punishing you. I don't need vengeance. I forgive you."

Takahashi stood amazed. "Hino was right about you. Right all along."

"I am curious about why you did it," Serenity ventured.

The former Dietman sighed. "I'd grown very comfortable in my life. Then you came along and threatened that life - - threatened the power, threatened the money, threatened the prestige. And when you've had that kind of power and prestige long enough, it tends to insulate you. You think you can do anything and get away with it. I never saw you as a person; only as a threat." He took in a breath to steady himself. "When it began to fall apart, I began to realize the consequences of what I'd done. But it was seeing you battling that stone creature, risking your life to help people you didn't even know, that brought the true gravity of what I tried to do home to me. It showed me that I had become just as much of an enemy to this country as that stone monster was."

He thought a moment. "Maybe it's better this way. Maybe people should be limited in how much time they can rule. It's so easy to become insulated from the people who gave you that power."

"So what will you do now?" Endymion asked.

Takahashi smiled. "I honestly don't know. Financially I don't need to work. I suppose I'll find something." He straightened. "Well, thank you for seeing me, Your Majesty. And thank you for your compassion, Queen Serenity. The nation is in good hands with you leading us."

They watched him leave.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Luna commented. "Perhaps I've misjudged Takahashi-San - - ever so slightly."

"Oh! Endymion, what time is it?" Serenity gasped suddenly.

"Your Majesty, the Senshi Communicator does have a chronometer display," Luna frowned.

"It's almost three," Endymion told her. Their eyes met. "Setsuko is due out of kindergarten."

"Race you to the gate," Serenity grinned.

The two monarchs lurched out of their chairs and moved swiftly for the door. But before leaving, she paused and turned back to the black cat.

"AND STOP CALLING ME YOUR MAJESTY!" the Queen bellowed, then ran out the door.

"Disgusting," scowled Luna.

* * *

Shinjiro Hino was leaving King Endymion's office. He'd just come to thank the King for not prosecuting Jinro Takahashi, and to consult on some infrastructure legislation that Endymion was trying to push through the Diet. He'd politely visited with Queen Serenity and received a warm welcome that still made him feel a little like a kid who had just brought home his first 'A' grade. All in all, Hino felt pleased with life as he walked down the corridor. Retirement from politics was agreeing with him and he could always consult with the monarchy if he ever felt the itch again.

Then he turned a corner and spotted the shrine that his daughter maintained within the palace. His mood darkened a little. At first, he was going to head for the front gate and ignore the impulse to try once more to mend fences with his estranged child. But the man stopped himself. Avoiding her wouldn't bring them back together, and that was what he wanted after all. Taking a breath to steady himself, Hino ventured into the shrine.

Rei was standing by an alter, lighting some ceremonial candles. Immediately she turned, whether from the sound of his entry or the psychic presence she felt was unclear. But upon seeing him, her expression turned cold. Hino thought for a moment to leave, but kept himself in place.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Rei said. "After what you did."

"And what did I do now?" Hino sighed. Rei's eyes flared.

"You knew!" she hissed. "You knew what Takahashi had done! And you COVERED for him!"

"First off, I didn't 'know'," Hino patiently explained. "I did suspect what Takahashi was involved in, but I had no proof."

"So you just kept quiet," Rei frowned.

"I suppose I could have brought my suspicions to the Crown," Hino continued. "But I chose not to, for several reasons. One of them was lack of proof. You don't go around making accusations in public life based on speculation. Another was the possibility of scandal so close to the transfer of power destabilizing the government. Queen Serenity and King Endymion were just starting out, and the public was nervous enough from the attempt itself. A scandal involving a high ranking member of the Diet might tip the country into anarchy - - at least injure the people's trust in government."

Rei continued to glare.

"And the third reason is that Takahashi is a friend of mine," Hino said, refusing to back down. "He's a good man who has done some bad things. Aside from Queen Serenity, who among us is pristine?"

"Remaining silent in the face of evil is tantamount to condoning that evil," Rei told him.

"Of course I considered that," Hino replied. "I haven't led a pristine life either. But I was faced with a choice: loyalty to a friend or loyalty to my country. I didn't want to choose between them, but I had to. History will determine if I chose correctly."

"Hmpf!" sneered Rei.

"I'd be interested to see what choice you'd make if you were faced with such a dilemma," Hino said. "You're very good at judging people, so maybe I already know the answer." He turned to go, then stopped. "Rei, I don't want to keep fighting. I'd like us to become a family again. Maybe there's too much water under the bridge for that. But if you ever do decide to stop judging me long enough to want to try, let me know. I've suddenly got a lot of free time - - and if I do happen to be busy with something, I'll make the time."

"Don't hold your breath," the priest muttered, turning away.

"Perhaps some day, before I die, you'll change your mind," Hino replied. "It's something to hold onto."

Hino left the shrine. After he was gone, Rei grabbed one of the candles and smashed it on the candle holder in a fit of rage. Then she just stared into space that was that much darker.

* * *

The biggest hotel in Tokyo was hosting the biggest wedding reception possibly ever conceived, at least the biggest since the Emperor had married. All of the hotel's ballrooms were open and flooded with guests. People who knew the bride mingled with people who knew the groom and people who knew the hostess. There was enough food to feed a small country and enough alcohol to poison a lake. A band played a mixture of pop standards and current hits, and not just any band: It was the quartet currently sitting atop the J-Pop charts, all as a favor to the hostess.

Because when Minako Aino did something, she always did it big.

"Mina," groaned Hikaru, dressed sensibly in a flattering but low-cost ensemble. "Why?"

"You don't like the band?" Minako asked, genuinely perplexed by Hikaru's attitude.

"Are you kidding? If I said that, Kohana-Chan would disown me," the woman grinned ruefully. "I mean - - all this?"

"It's just my way of saying 'I'm sorry' for losing touch, Hikaru," Minako explained. "For not being there when you might have needed a friend. And my announcement that it's all going to be different from now on."

"I would have been happy with a simple reception and a few friends," Hikaru cautioned her.

"I wouldn't have," Minako admitted. "I would have chewed myself up wondering if I could have done more. You were a big help to me in the early days. You were the one who kept me grounded." She grinned self-consciously. "Well, as grounded as you could manage. It was probably a tough assignment."

"You can say that again," Hikaru smirked knowingly and for the moment two old friends shared a bond again. "But this must have been so expensive!"

"I've got it covered. I ran it by Dad first and he said I've got enough to cover it," Minako assured her. "Well, barely. But it's still money well spent. I mean, this place is rocking!"

Spotting someone, Minako waved them over. Suspiciously, Hikaru turned to see who it was, because with Minako it could be anyone from her agent to the hottest movie star in Japan. When she caught sight of the people, though, Hikaru's eyes nearly exploded from her head.

"Y-You're . . .!" Hikaru gasped in shock.

"Another very old friend of Mina-Chan," Queen Serenity said with genuine humility. "I'm very glad to meet you. Mina-Chan talked about you a lot when she was in middle school."

"Ahhh..." Hikaru just stared.

"I'm so happy for you," Serenity continued, grasping Hikaru's hands in hers. "It was a lovely wedding and I hope you both have a long and happy life together."

"Those sentiments are from both of us," King Endymion leaned in.

"T-Thank you," Hikaru replied with a trembling voice.

"So," Makoto began, popping up over Endymion's right shoulder, "any embarrassing stories you can tell us about Minako?"

"You know all of my embarrassing stories," Minako countered.

"There's probably a few we don't know," Rei said, popping up over Serenity's left shoulder. "After all, there are probably SO MANY that Minako had to forget a few."

"Read this, Hino," Minako snorted and pulled down her eyelid.

"This is hardly the time or the place for that," admonished Ami. She was with her husband, Hayami. "Congratulations, Sorano-San. It was a lovely ceremony. I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Wow," Serenity murmured, staring at the two women as Ami shook Hikaru's hand. "Almost like they're twins."

The Royal Couple and the others moved off to mingle and enjoy the party. Hikaru turned to Minako and Minako could see the woman was nervous.

"Well, almost time for my speech," Hikaru said. "Didn't think I'd be speaking to THIS MANY people. Kind of nervous."

"Want to know a trick?" Minako asked.

"Pretend everyone is naked?"

"Noooo! Way too many potential mental bleach moments! No, find someone in the audience and speak directly to them. Don't stare; just act like they're the only one in the room with you. And be yourself."

"Thanks," Hikaru smiled.

"Now you call me if anything goes wrong in your life," Minako told her. "You've got my number. Or even if you just want to chat like the old times. I'll make time for you."

"OK, but that goes both ways," Hikaru replied. "You've got my number, too. If you ever need to talk out anything - - or even if you just want to chat like the old times." Hikaru smiled devilishly. "Or if you decide to get married again on the spur of the moment. Especially to that Ace character."

"Deal, Girlfriend," Minako grinned. "Now go knock 'em dead!"

Hikaru took a breath, then nodded.

END


End file.
